Star Crossed Love
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Ogron curses the oldest children of Tecna & Timmy and Layla & Nabu, what happens next! Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Romeo And Juliet, Romeo And Juliet is a copyright of William Shakespeare.**

** Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 1**

** One winter day in the depths of the Omega Dimention, Ogron broke free from his icy prison.**

** Ogron then broke Anagan & Gantlos free from their own frozen prisions.**

** "It's time boys!" Ogron exclaimed.**

** "Yes," Anagan exclaimed. "the time has now come to get our revenge on the Winx Club for imprisoning us down here!"**

** "And the time has also come for me to reclaim my Angel of Technology!" Gantlos said with determination referring to Queen Tecna Data Connection of the planet Zenith.**

** "Take it easy you two," Ogron ordered Anagan & Gantlos. "first we will revive Duman from the dead! **_**Then**_**... we will kidnap that worthless piece of Zenithian fairy dust, Tecna!"**

** Over in the Palace of Zenith that very same day, December eighth, it was the sixth birthday of the two oldest Connection children twins, Princess Trixie & Sir Trenton Lee II who was named for his deceased maternal uncle, Sir Trenton Lee I.**

** Princess Trixie's childhood friend, 8-year-old Prince Nicholas of Andros, the oldest son but second child of Queen Layla & King Nabu came up to the twins with a birthday present for Trixie while Trenton Lee got a birthday present from his childhood friend, 8-year-old Musica of Melody, the eldest daughter but second child of Musa & Riven.**

** "Happy birthday Trixie." Nicholas said.**

** Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, & Layla all had seven children in their families.**

** Queen Roxy of Earth had six children but she was due any day with her seventh and **_**final**_** child.**

** "Happy birthday Trenton Lee." Musica said.**

** "Thank you." the Connection twins said.**

** Back with the Wizards of the Black Circle, Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos had burst out of the Omega Dimension and they were now casting a spell which would bring Duman back from the dead.**

** Ogron and his two remaining men got set to work on the spell that would bring Duman back to the land of the living.**

** It took a lot of doing to bring Duman back from the dead.**

** Until at last, Duman was reunited with the other Fairy Hunters.**

** "How do you feel Duman?" Gantlos asked.**

** "I feel terrific," Duman answered Gantlos. "because it feels good to be back!"**

** Back at Queen Tecna & King Timmy's palace, Queen Tecna was feeding 1-year-old Tia her baby formula with a baby bottle.**

** Trixie & Trenton Lee were about to open the birthday presents that Nicholas & Musica gave them when suddenly, the four Fairy Hunters decided to crash the party.**

** "Oh no!" Queen Bloom exclaimed.**

** "It's the Wizards of the Black Circle!" Queen Roxy exclaimed.**

** "What will we do Nick?" Princess Trixie asked in fright, she had heard her parents' stories about their battles against the Wizards of the Black Circle in their younger days.**

** "Don't worry Trixie," Prince Nicholas said valiantly. "for I will protect you!"**


	2. Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 2

** Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 2**

** "We won't let them near you either," Queen Layla said to Prince Nicholas & Princess Trixie gently. "Winx Believix!"**

** Queens Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Layla, Flora, & Roxy along with Musa & all transformed into their believix forms so they could defend those of their children who couldn't transform or have had the proper training necessary to battle the threat of Ogron & his men.**

** Anagan ran at Musa and gave her a shiner in her right eye.**

** Musica had just about enough of Anagan's bullying.**

** "Hey now! That's not funny at all," Musica shouted at Anagan. "Musica Magic Winx!"**

** Musica suddenly transformed into her winx form, her gypsy style dark red dress covered her torso area.**

** The battle between the Winx Club, the specialists, and the Wizards of the Black Circle raged on for hours.**

** Until at long last, Ogron ended the battle by quickly casting his spell upon Princess Trixie of Zenith & Prince Nicholas of Andros.**

** Ogron: **_**At the end of ten years time**_**;**

_**Should the oldest Prince of Andros fall in love with the oldest Princess of Zenith**_**;**

_**Light will turn to darkness**_**;**

_**And peace between Zenithians & Androsians will fall**_**;**

_**War between the two planets will finally begin**_**;**

_**And love between the two kingdoms**_**;**

_**Will never happen at all**_**.**

** "What does that mean anyway?" Riven asked.**

** "What it means," Duman said to Riven. "is that the more Princess Trixie of Zenith & Prince Nicholas of Andros fall in love in ten years... then the more the Kingdoms of Andros & Zenith will fight!"**


	3. Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 3

** Revenge Of The Fairy Hunters Part 3**

** "YOU CRAZY (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) WIZARDS! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE OMEGA DIMENSION!" Queen Layla shouted furiously at Ogron & his men.**

** Everyone was shocked by Queen Layla's choice of words but **_**nobody**_** was as shocked as Queen Tecna.**

** Queen Tecna was not only shocked by Queen Layla's use of inappropriate words around their young children but she was also shocked by Queen Layla mentioning the very place she feared the most.**

** "Layla! Watch your tongue," King Nabu scolded his wife. "not in front of the children!"**

** "Don't worry Sir," 9-year-old Prince Erendor II, named for his paternal grandfather told King Nabu. "we totally had our ears covered."**

** "Good," King Sky of Eraklyomino said sternly to his first born son & child. "because children should **_**never**_** use such language!"**

** "And it's too late now," Duman said. "because the spell has now been cast!"**

** The Fairy Hunters then left for their new hideout, the old fortress of Lord Darkar.**

** Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Roxy, & Layla all detransformed back into civilian form.**

** "I hope that..." Queen Layla began, she wanted to curse again but King Sky stopped the gentle Queen Layla Triton Poseidon from saying foul words in front the children again.**

** "Layla!" King Sky scolded.**

** "So sorry Sky." Queen Layla said.**

** "Nothing will happen between us in ten years! Ogron's prophecy will **_**never**_** come true!" Queen Bloom Peters (adoptive maiden name) Pendragon (birth maiden name.) Braveheart exclaimed.**

** "Agreed!" the others exclaimed.**

** Ten years had flown by and on Earth, 17-year-old Prince Angelo, the oldest child and son of Queen Roxy Nelson Jefferson & King Andy Jefferson was packing his trunks for his second year at Red Fountain.**

** When suddenly, Prince Angelo had seen his fellow squad member & Red Fountain third year classmate, Prince Nichnolas now 18-years-old enter his bedroom via a portal from Andros.**

** Angelo could see that Nicholas had tears in his dark ocean green eyes.**

** "Nick," Prince Angelo asked the oldest Androsian Prince. "are you crying?"**

** "Yes I am crying." Prince Nicholas wept to Prince Angelo.**

** "Why do you weep so?" Prince Angelo asked Prince Nicholas.**

** "Because Angelo," Prince Nicholas said sobbing bitterly. "my mother & father have forbidden me from seeing, communicating with, and talking to the one girl I truly love! Princess Trixie of Zenith!"**

** "Would you like some advice?" Prince Angelo asked Prince Nicholas.**

** "I sure could surely use some advice on romance." Nicholas told Angelo.**

** "Well," Prince Angelo advised Prince Nicholas. "you could always do what Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet did."**

** "What are you saying I should do?" Prince Nicholas asked Prince Angelo.**

** "I am saying... just like Romeo met Juliet at her balcony at night," Prince Angelo advised Prince Nicholas with a merry sounding laugh. "**_**you**_** should try meeting Trixie somewhere secretive at night on Zenith!"**

** "Thanks for the advice! It's perfect!" Prince Nicholas told Prince Angelo.**

** "You're... you're welcome." Prince Angelo said to Prince Nicholas.**

** Ptince Nicholas then created another express portal and went through it back to his kingdom on planet Andros.**


	4. Party In The Night

** Party In The Night**

** Over on Zenith that very same day, 16-year-old Princess Trixie was also packing her things to go straight to Alfea while Sir Trenton Lee who was also 16-years-old packed his own trunks for his journey to Red Fountain when 15-year-old Princess Tullia entered the twins' bedroom **_**without**_** even knocking.**

** "Hey!" Sir Trenton Lee exclaimed.**

** "Tullia," Trixie exclaimed. "do you **_**always**_** forget to knock!"**

** "Mom & Dad want you to spare a moment of your packing time." Princess Tulia said to Princess Trixie seriously.**

** "Oh," Princess Trixie groaned irritably. "what do they want this time?"**

** "Don't ask me." Princess Tullia said to Princess Trixie snidely.**

** Princess Trixie then put her lime green pajamas in her suitcase then raced down the many many flights of stairs to her parents' throne room to see her mother's & father's serious faces.**

** "Trixie... do you know the reason as to why your father & I had summoned you is because... instead of attending Alfea College for Fairies... you will attend Beta Academy for Fairies!" Queen Tecna told her eldest daughter sternly.**

** "But I wanted to attend classes at Alfea!" Princess Trixie protested to Queen Tecna & King Timmy.**

** "NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ATTENDING ALFEA! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE DOING **_**EVERYTHING**_** WITHIN OUR POWER TO PROTECT YOU FROM THAT ANDROSIAN BOY!" King Timmy bellowed at Princess Trixie furiously.**

** "IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO NICHOLAS," Princess Trixie yelled at her mother & father furiously. "I'D HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE HERE... BUT I **_**LOVE**_** NICHOLAS!"**

** "NO!" King Timmy yelled at Princess Trixie furiously.**

** "THAT'S RIGHT FATHER," Princess Trixie yelled furiously at King Timmy. "I AM **_**IN LOVE**_** WITH NICHOLAS!"**

** Princess Trixie then stormed off to her bedroom.**

** "So," Sir Trenton Lee asked Princess Trixie. "how did things go with Mother & Father?"**

** "How do think it went Trent," Princess Trixie answered. "I'm being sent to Beta Academy!"**

** "So," Sir Trenton Lee said to Princess Trixie. "Beta isn't a bad school for fairies."**

** "Try saying **_**that**_** to Mom & Dad! They..." Princess Trixie began.**

** Suddenly, a messenger from the planet Melody arrived in Trixie & Trenton Lee's bedroom with a letter for the Royal Family of Zenith.**

** "Queen Tecna & King Timothy Connection of Zenith... you & your children are invited are invited to the palace of Queen Galatea of Melody for the knighthood ceremony of Musa and Riven of planet Melody." the messenger said.**

** After Princesses Trixie, Tullia, 13-year-old Timotha, & 11-year-old Tia and Princes Trenton Lee, 14-year-old Tommy, and 12-year-old Takumi told their parents about Musa & Riven being knighted by Queen Galatea of Melody, the eight members of the Royal Family of Zenith went straight to Melody.**

** After Musa & Riven were knighted by Queen Galatea, the ball began.**

** Prince Nicholas grabbed Princess Trixie by the hand and he had begun dancing with her.**

** That is, until Prince Tommy sliced through Prince Nicholas's grip upon Princess Trixie.**

** "HEY YOU," Prince Tommy yelled furiously at Prince Nicholas. "KEEP **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY OLDER SISTER!"**

** "Tommy!" Princess Trixie scolded her youngest brother.**

** Prince Tommy then stabbed his red glowing phanto longsword straight into Prince Nicholas's side.**

** "Ah!" Prince Nicholas screamed out in pain & agony.**

** Queen Layla then ran to her oldest son in desperation.**


	5. All Chaos Breaks Loose

** All Chaos Breaks Loose**

** "Tecna! Your son will pay for what he has done to my dear Nicholas," Queen Layla exclaimed. "Layla Believix!"**

** Queen Layla then transformed into her believix and began to attack King Timothy.**

** "HEY NOW YOU ARE STARTING A FIGHT," Queen Tecna told Queen Layla furiously. "TECNA BELIEVIX!"**

** Queen Tecna then transformed into believix mode too.**

** "Morphix Tidal Wave!" Queen Layla shouteed.**

** Queen Layla just then attacked Queen Tecna.**

** Oh but Queen Tecna dodged Queen Layla's attack.**

** "Super Prism!" Queen Tecna shouted.**

** Queen Tecna began to attack Queen Layla but King Nabu came to his wife's defense.**

** "Are you okay?" King Nabu asked Queen Layla.**

** "I will be okay Nabu," Queen Layla said panting breathlessly. "just as soon as I teach this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) a lesson that she will **_**never**_** (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) forget!"**

** "Now Layla," Queen Bloom said to her Androsian friend. "surely you didn't mean what you had just now said about Tecna!"**

** "YOU BET I MEANT IT BLOOM!" Queen Layla yelled furiously at the Eraklyominoian Queen.**

** "But Layla," Riven now known as **_**Sir**_** Riven after being knighted by Queen Galatea said firmly. "Tecna is one of your oldest and dearest friends!"**

** "I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE RIVEN!" Queen Layla yelled furiously.**

** "But..." Sir Riven began.**

** "LIKE I STATED BEFORE," Queen Layla said furiously. "I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE!"**

** But Queen Tecna wasn't about to give up the battle against herself & Queen Layla.**

** "Tecna Sophiex!" Queen Tecna called out with fiery determination.**


	6. Nicholas And Trixie Part 1

** Nicholas And Trixie Part 1**

** Queen Tecna transformed into her sophiex.**

** "Two can play at that game," Queen Layla said. "Layla Lovix!"**

** Queen Layla simply transformed into lovix mode to fight against Queen Tecna.**

** While the battle between Queens Tecna & Layla raged on, Princess Trixie transformed into her winx form and got Prince Nicholas out of the line of fire rather quickly.**

** "Electric Sphere!" Princess Trixie shouted summoning an attack of her own.**

** Queen Tecna saw what her daughter was doing as Princess Trixie carried her wounded lover off to safety.**

** "Trixie! What are you doing," Queen Tecna called out to her daughter. "you **_**shouldn't**_** be helping the **_**enemy**_**!"**

** 18-year-old Princess Samara who was named for her paternal grandmother saw Prince Nicholas with his right arm around Princess Trixie's left shoulder she could also see that Princess Trixie was in her winx form with her shield up.**

** "What's going on here Trixie?" Princess Samara asked her Zenithian friend.**

** "Tommy wounded my darling Nicholas," Princess Trixie explained to her Eraklyominoian friend. "Sam tell me... have you seen Musica anywhere?"**

** "I think she is dancing with Trenton Lee," Princess Samara answered. "why do you ask Trixie?"**

** "I need to take my wounded boyfriend to a safe place... but his wounds need healed and I do not even have my enchantix!" Princess Trixie told Princess Samara urgently.**

** "I think I might be able to assist you there," Princess Samara told Princess Trixie. "Samara Enchantix!"**

** Princess Samara then transformed so that she could heal Prince Nicholas's wounds with her fairy dust.**


	7. Nicholas And Trixie Part 2

** Nicholas And Trixie Part 2**

** Princess Samara activated her fairy dust and she healed Prince Nicholas's wounds.**

** "Oh thank you so much!" Princess Trixie said to Princess Samara gratefully.**

** "Oh it's no problem." Princess Samara said to Princess Trixie.**

** Princess Trixie then looked at her **_**still**_** unconscious boyfriend.**

** "Sam?" Princess Trixie asked gently.**

** "What is it?" Princess Samara answered the oldest Zenithian Princess just as gently.**

** "Tell me please," Princess Trixie asked Princess Samara. "is Nicholas going to be okay?"**

** Princess Trixie then glanced at Prince Nicholas and Princess Samara looked on at Queen Layla battling it out with Queen Tecna and Kings Timmy & Nabu beginning to join in the battle.**

** "If you need to take Nicholas to safety Trixie," Princess Samara advised. "you had better do it now!"**

** Princess Samara lifted Prince Nicholas onto the back of Princess Trixie.**

** "Thank you Sam." Princess Trixie said taking off with Prince Nicholas still on her back.**

** "Anytime Trixie." Princess Samara said.**

** Princess Trixie then ran through the ballroom looking for Musica & Trenton Lee.**

** When she had finally found Musica & her younger twin brother by six minutes, Princess Trixie had found them both in Queen Galatea's royal palace garden. **

** "Oh my gosh," Sir Trenton Lee exclaimed. "Nicholas!"**

** "What has happened to him?" Musica asked Princess Trixie out of fright.**


	8. Nicholas And Trixie Part 3

** Nicholas And Trixie Part 3**

** "It's a long story Musica." Trixie said truthfully.**

** "Nevermind about the details Trixie," Musica said hurriedly. "just set Nicholas down on the garden bench."**

** Princess Trixie gently set Prince Nicholas down on the bench.**

** Back with Trixie's & Nick's parents during the battle, Queen Layla was powering up for an attack upon Queen Tecna.**

** "Hail Rain!" Queen Layla shouted.**

** Queen Layla attacked Queen Tecna instantly.**

** Queen Layla's attack sent Queen Tecna flying backwards right onto the floor of Queen Galatea's ballroom.**

** "Oh Tecna," King Timmy said cradling his beloved wife. "my sweet Tecna!"**

** Queen Tecna recovered rather quickly.**

** "Superior Order!" Queen Tecna shouted.**

** Queen Tecna then countered Queen Layla's attack with an attack of her own.**

** "You dirty (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep!)" Queen Layla shouted at Queen Tecna.**

** "Call me what you will Layla," Queen Tecna said bravely. "because Bloom taught me a saying that goes 'rubber, glue, back to you!'"**

** Back in Queen Galatea's royal garden, Musica, Princess Trixie, & Sir Trenton Lee all saw Prince Nicholas finally open his eyes.**

** "Trixie..." Prince Nicholas began breathlessly.**

** "Welcome back my handsome prince." Princess Trixie said tenderly to Prince Nicholas romantically kissing him on the lips.**


	9. A Blossoming Romance

** A Blossoming Romance**

** In Lord Darkar's old fortress, Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, & Duman were all watching the battle between Queens Tecna & Layla and Kings Timmy & Nabu upon the planet Melody.**

** "How delightful!" Ogron exclaimed.**

** "What is it Ogron?" Duman asked.**

** "Duman don't you get it," Ogron said. "my prophecy is standing strong!"**

** "So Ogron," Gantlos asked. "when will we be bringing my sweet Fairy of Technology back here for keeps?"**

** Ogron looked through the crystal ball at Queen Tecna in her sophiex.**

** "Right now!" Ogron answered Gantlos.**

** Back on planet Melody at Queen Galatea's palace, the heads of the Royal Families of Andros & Zenith were still going at it, that is until Sir Riven saw Lady Musa begin to transform into her own believix.**

** "What are you doing Musa?" Sir Riven asked his loving wife.**

** "I am simply going to make both Tecna & Layla listen to reason," Lady Musa said to Sir Riven feeling determined. "Musa Believix!"**

** Lady Musa then transformed into her believix form.**

** "Please do be careful Musa." Sir Riven prayed.**

** "HAIL RAIN!" Queen Layla shouted at Queen Tecna furiously.**

** Queen Tecna dodged Queen Layla's attack.**

** "SUPERIOR ORDER!" Queen Tecna shouted furiously attacking Queen Layla who dodged the assault.**

** Back in the royal garden, Sir Trenton Lee set a pillow beneath Prince Nicholas's head when a very **_**distressed**_** Queen Galatea came up to the four children.**


	10. The Wizards' Invasion

** The Wizards' Invasion**

** "Queen Galatea," Musica asked. "what's the matter?"**

** "The Fairy Hunters have invaded Melody," Queen Galatea exclaimed. "and they are seeking Tecna!"**

** "Oh no," Princess Trixie & Sir Trenton Lee exclaimed in unison. "Mom!"**

** Prince Nicholas, Princess Trixie, Musica, and Sir Trenton Lee raced back to the royal ballroom where the battle was **_**still**_** raging.**

** "Hurry Musica," Sir Trenton Lee called out. "transform!"**

** "Musica Magic Winx!" Musica called out.**

** Musica then transformed into her winx form and soon enough, the other oldest sons & daughters of the Winx Club & specialists had shown up.**

** And it wasn't too long before even **_**more **_**trouble was being stirred by the wizards.**

** Prince Erendor threw his phanto boomerang at Gantlos but it did very little good against the creep in the cowboy hat.**

** "You can't stop me!" Gantlos shouted at Prince Erendor.**

** "We will very soon see about that one!" Prince Erendor shouted in determination.**

** Gantlos then clapped his hands quite hard thus causing Prince Erendor to slip through a crack in the floor.**

** By the time the battle ended, the Wizards of the Black Circle had kidnapped poor Queen Tecna Data Connection of Zenith.**


	11. Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 1

**Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 1**

**"Tecna no," King Sky called out. "my favorite female best friend and Bloom's maid of honor at our wedding!"**

**"Chill out Uncle Sky," Lady Musa & Sir Riven's oldest son, 19-year-old Hoboe named for his maternal grandfather said icily. "Aunt Tecna is nothing more than a **_**worthless**_** piece of data!"**

**The couples in the Winx Club were all really close when they were in school, that was why their children's friends called then "aunt" & "uncle" even though they weren't actually related to one another at all.**

**"Hoboe!" Sir Riven scolded.**

**"Sorry Dad." Hoboe sighed.**

**"What are we going to do Riven," Lady Musa asked worriedly. "oh where have those creeps taken Tecna?"**

**The seven children of Queen Bloom & King Sky, Prince Erendor, Princess Samara, 17-year-old Prince Oritel, 16-year-old Princess Marion, 15-year-old Prince Mike, 14-year-old Princess Vanessa, and 13-year-old Princess Daphne came up to their mother & father.**

**Back in Lord Darkar's old fortress, Ogron forcefully tossed Queen Tecna into an anti transformation cell.**

**"Hey Ogron! Not so rough," Gantlos shouted. "my angel is as delicate as a china doll!"**

**Queen Tecna slowly reverted back to civilian form. **

**"I DO NOT CARE **_**HOW**_** DELICATE SHE IS GANTLOS!" Ogron bellowed furiously.**

**Back at Queen Galatea's palace on Melody, Mirta showed up at Queen Flora's side with her 14-year-old son, Marcius.**

**13-year-old Princess Daphne saw the shining smile of Marcius and instantly fell for the 14-year-old wizard in training.**


	12. Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 2

**Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 2 **

**Back at Lord Darkar's old fortress in Shadowhaunt, Queen Tecna lay sleeping in her cell.**

**Gantlos was on guard duty of the lovely Zenithian Queen sleeping in her light blue ball gown.**

**"Sweet dreams my sweet angel," Gantlos whispered. "rest easy."**

**"I will... thank you my Trenton Lee." Queen Tecna sighed in her sleep.**

**"TRENTON LEE? WHO IS THIS TRENTON LEE?" Gantlos bellowed furiously at Queen Tecna.**

**Queen Tecna opened her eyes.**

**"Trent was my older twin brother," Queen Tecna told Gantlos courageously. "he was murdered by my former betrothed, Prince Narciso who was under possession of Valtor!"**

**"In the name of Gantlos," Gantlos shouted at the innocent Queen of Zenith. "may you **_**only**_** remember the **_**worst**_** memory of your dear twin brother's life!"**

**"No please," the **_**desperate**_** Queen of Zenith called out beginning to remember her **_**final**_** moments with her twin brother. "**_**anything**_** but **_**that**_**!"**

**Within Queen Tecna's memory, it was on a bright and warm autumn morning in late November early December in Professor Wizgiz's classroom, Musa was paying really close attention to the lesson when suddenly, Miss Faragonda dropped by with a red envelope within her hands, "May I be of some assistance to you?" Professor Wizgiz asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"I am looking for Miss Musa of Melody," Miss Faragonda said to Professor Wizgiz. "I have a letter for her from her father."**

**Musa, a senior fairy-in-training stood up calmly and walked over toward the Headmistress of Alfea, took the letter and tore it open and began to read it.**

**"Oh my gosh," Musa exclaimed nearly jumping out of her high top sneakers. "this truly **_**is**_** a surprise!"**

**Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora all looked up from their own books & notes from the lesson that Professor Wizgiz was teaching.**

**At dinner that night, all the girls wished to know why Musa was so excited that morning while in class, **_**particularly**_** Tecna who hadn't seen much less heard from her twin brother, Trenton Lee in an entire year since Stella had thought that Tecna & Trenton Lee were boyfriend & girlfriend the year before.**

**"So, what does the letter from your father say?" Tecna asked Musa curiously as Musa unfolded her father's letter and began to read it out loud.**

**Musa: **_**Dear Musa**_**,**

_**I am throwing a winter ball for you this weekend**_**.**

_**All of little friends are invited to attend as well**_**.**

_**Especially your boyfriend, what's his name?**_

_**River**_**...**_** was it**_**?**

_**Well**_**,**_** whatever his name is**_**,**_** your beau is invited too**_**.**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Dad**_**.**

**"Oh wow Musa," Layla, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in their excitement. "just wait until the guys all hear about this, this is **_**really**_** big news!"**

**Over in their apartment that very same night, Bloom, Stella, & Musa were in the bedroom that Musa shared with Tecna & Layla, Layla moved into Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Flora, & Stella's dormitory after having a huge disagreement with Amaryl in the previous year, which resulted into Layla moving in with her five best friends living in their dormitory.**

**Bloom & Stella were helping Musa pick out her gown to wear to her ball.**

**"Your ball will probably be better than mine was," Stella said to Musa supportively. "here's hoping Valtor won't show up and ruin your big night!"**

**"Thank you Stella." Musa said as Bloom held up a floor length strapless navy blue gown to Musa & Stella.**

**"What do you think of this one Musa," Bloom asked still holding up the navy blue gown. "do you think Riven will like to see you in it?"**

**"I say you should wear it, Riven will **_**love**_** that gown on you!" Stella exclaimed patting Musa upon the shoulder.**

**Musa looked at Stella as Flora came into Layla, Musa, & Tecna's bedroom feeling terror stricken, "Thank you for the advice Stella, I think I will wear this gown at my winter ball for Riven, and speaking of Riven, I had already called him on the phone." she said.**

**"What did he say about your upcoming winter ball?" Stella asked Musa.**

**"Riven had said that he would **_**love**_** to come to my winter ball!" Musa answered seeing Flora just now.**

**"Flora, what's wrong," Stella asked. "you look terribly frightened."**

**"It is Tecna... she won't wake up! She is trapped within a living nightmare!" Flora answered almost beginning to sob her eyes out.**

**"Oh dear, this could be bad!" Musa said.**

**"Tecna **_**must**_** be thinking about Trenton Lee, her twin brother once again!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"Well," Musa demanded. "isn't there **_**anybody**_** out there staying with Tecna while she is within the state of possible **_**danger**_** that she is in right now!"**

**"Layla & I are **_**supposed**_** to be out there with her right now!" Flora said by now sobbing.**

**"Where is Layla right now?" Bloom asked Flora calmly.**

**"I sent her to get Miss Faragonda," Flora wept bitterly. "I just... I just... I just... I just panicked!"**

**"I wonder how things over at Red Fountain are going," Bloom said. "I think I will give Sky a call."**

**Over at Red Fountain that very same night in Riven's bedroom, Prince Sky picked up his cell phone as he & Brandon continued to help Riven find a suitable tuxedo to wear to Musa's winter ball, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello Sky, it's me, Bloom." Bloom said gently.**

**"Bloom, this is a totally bad time to be calling us specialists here," Sky said gently. "for you see, as of right now, Timmy is trapped within an evil darkness having a nightmare and we cannot arouse him, Nabu has even gone to get Saladin so that he could try to rouse Timmy."**

**"Trust me Sky... I know what you guys are going through right now," Bloom said on her end of the line. "because right now, we are going through the same **_**exact**_** thing with Tecna."**

**Layla had returned to their dormitory with Miss Faragonda by her side.**

**"NO! NO! TRENTON LEE," Tecna screamed in desperate pain & agony within her sleep. "NOT MY TRENTON LEE! YOU STAY **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT NOW VALTOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

**"Poor Tecna," Layla sighed. "she has been like this since earlier at dinner this evening."**

**"I had better call either King Teodoro or Queen Tameka of Zenith about their eldest daughter's condition, I know they have fifteen other children to take care of," Miss Faragonda said. "however, this is an emergency that needs to be dealt with right away!"**

**Before Miss Faragonda could even pick up the telephone to call Tecna's mother & father, the second oldest daughter in Tecna's family, 17-year-old Tecla entered the dormitory of Tecna & her friends followed closely by Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain, Professor Cordatorta, Prince Sky, Brandon who was carrying Timmy who was looking comatose upon Brandon's able back, Riven, Nabu, & Saladin's nephew, Helia.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, are you all right?" Tecla asked feeling worried for her older sister as Brandon's strength was about ready to give out on him.**

**"Where should I set Timmy down?" Brandon asked Professor Cordatorta grunting in terrible as well as **_**extremely**_** painful muscle fatigue.**

**"Just place Timmy down in that chair right across from Tecna." Miss Faragonda answered just before Professor Cordatorta could even begin to speak.**

**Brandon placed Timmy in the chair across from Tecna (Timmy actually slid off of Brandon's back and into the chair still sound asleep.) as Princess Tecla ran up to her dreaming sister feeling startled by Timmy's own words of anger.**

**"THIS **_**MAY**_** BE MUSA'S WINTER BALL, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE **_**MY**_** PRINCESS TECNA ALONE!" Timmy yelled furiously due to his own somniloquy.**

**"Jeez, I shall not go near my own sister, okay, okay!" Tecla said to Timmy disagreeably.**

**"I don't think Timmy was yelling at you necessarily." Bloom laughed with Tecla.**

**"Oh really, then who was the **_**commoner**_** yelling at?" Tecla asked Bloom.**

**"I think Timmy was yelling at Valtor." Bloom answered Tecla who simply shuddered at the mention of Valtor's name as sweet & kindhearted Tecna & Timmy both opened their sleepy eyes, completely out of danger.**

**"What happened here," Tecna asked feeling **_**extremely**_** groggy. "why do I **_**suddenly**_** feel so woozy?"**

**"I feel just as woozy as you do, Tecna." Timmy yawned feeling worn out.**

**"You were both in very **_**real**_** danger." Saladin said to both Tecna & Timmy.**

**"This doesn't make any logical sense." Tecna laughed wanting a completely logical explanation for the reason as to why Saladin had said that Timmy & Tecna were in very real danger.**

**"That's right," Timmy said scratching his itchy left kneecap. "how could Tecna & I have been in in 'very **_**real**_** danger,' as you claim we were, Saladin?"**

**"While you both out like lights," Saladin explained to Tecna & Timmy. "your somniloquy was highly activated, and you both had become trapped within really dark nightmares."**

**Tecna ran over to Riven, buried her face in his arms, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Timmy had done the same with Musa.**

**"Oh Riven, it was terrible, simply terrible," Tecna sobbed bitterly. "in the dream, we were on Melody at Musa's winter ball, and my betrothed, Prince Narciso was being possessed by Valtor and he was going to murder Timmy!"**

**"I had the same dream Musa," Timmy said weeping, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a thunderstorm. "and in it, Prince Narciso tries to kill me, however, Tecna's twin brother, Trenton Lee sacrifices his own life in order to save mine!"**

**Musa held a sobbing Timmy close to her as Tecna had continued telling Riven about hers & Timmy's nightmare.**

**"My mother, my father, the rest of my siblings, 17-year-old Tecla of whom you guys already know, 16-year-old Tacito, 15-year-old Teca, 14-year-old Tammaro, 12-year-old Tasia, 12-year-old Tobiah, 11-year-old Tamika, 10-year-old Taiki, 9-year-old Tomoko, 8-year-old Tai, 7-year-old Tatiana, 6-year-old Tristan, 5-year-old Tuyen, 4-year-old Timoteo, Princess Marile, Trent's betrothed, and I were all surrounding an expiring Trenton Lee as he asked for my forgiveness in Japanese, I could feel Marile's anguish, her own sobs cutting through my heart like really sharp knives, oh I don't even **_**want**_** to go to Musa's birthday ball on Melody now that I know about my twin brother's fate..." Tecna explained but she was rudely interrupted by Riven.**

**Riven cruelly pushed Tecna to the ground as he interrupted her story about hers & Timmy's nightmare, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WITH THAT **_**RIDICULOUS**_** DREAM!" he yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Tecna slowly got up off the ground, her face, neck, arms, & legs were all badly bruised from where she had landed thanks to what Riven had done to her, "**_**Anata wa zankoku**_**, as Trent would say to you in Japanese Riven!" Tecna called out now upon her feet.**

**"What... what did you just say to me?" Riven asked Tecna feeling very annoyed with her right now.**

**"Tecna said that you're heartless," Musa said to Riven still holding on to Timmy in a tight but friendly as well as comforting embrace. "you just don't care about anyone else but yourself!"**

**"Tecna," Tecla said comfortingly. "have you ever wondered the reason as to **_**why**_** both you as well as Trenton Lee have inherited Mother's talants for music & song?"**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Tecla.**

**"It is because Mother had grown up on Melody as well before she fell in love with and married Father." Tecla answered.**

**A few days later, Musa, her friends, the specialists, & Princess Tecla were all traveling to the planet Melody just in time for Musa's winter ball directly at the palace of Princess Galatea.**

**The rest of Tecna's family as well as her betrothed, Prince Narciso, and Trenton Lee's betrothed, Princess Marile, both Prince Narciso & Princess Marile also came from the planet Zenith were all assisting Hoboe with decorating the royal ballroom for Musa's ball, Trenton Lee was trying **_**very**_** hard not to sing while he worked because Trenton Lee knew that his mother would allow music because she was **_**originally**_** from Melody before marrying King Teodoro of Zenith, however since Queen Tameka had married King Teodoro, King Teodoro had banned music of any kind from his kingdom, when they had Sir Trenton Lee & Princess Tecna, their two eldest children, Queen Tameka **_**wanted**_** ever so much to break her husband's law and sing to her twin babies anyway.**

**Princess Marile was assisting Sir Trenton Lee with setting the long rectangular shaped table with refreshments just as Princess Tecla, the Winx Club, the specialists, Miss Faragonda, and Professor Saladin all entered the royal ballroom.**

**"Musa Honey," Hoboe asked. "would you like to dance with me?"**

**"You bet I would Daddy!" Musa exclaimed.**

**Just as Musa & her father were beginning their dance, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up, ready & willing to ruin Musa's ball.**

**"Thanks for letting us crash your little party Musa!" the Trix all laughed.**

**"Oh no," Musa called out. "what are these guys doing here!"**

**"Musa quick," Bloom called. "transform!"**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called transforming into her winx outfit with her charmix attached to it.**

**"Perfect timing Musa," Stella, Layla, & Flora all said at once. "Tecna's arm is almost gone!"**

**"Do not worry Trent," Tecna said gasping for breath. "I won't let a thing happen to you... Static Sphere!"**

**Valtor had possessed Prince Narciso and he was trying to kill Timmy when Sir Trenton Lee kept Timmy safe.**

**"Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out after her twin brother as she & everyone else continued to do battle against the Trix.**

**"Trust me Sis," Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "I now know what my destiny is... and it must be done."**

**Trenton Lee then walked up to Prince Narciso (Who was **_**still**_** being possessed by Valtor,) with courage within both his heart & his blue eyes, something he and his brothers & sisters inherited from both their mother and their father.**

**The eight boys inherited their purple hair from their father, and Tecna & her seven sisters inherited their pink hair from their mother.**

**At the end of the battle, Sir Trenton Lee fell to the ground flat on his back ripping Tecna's amethyst pendant clean off of her neck.**

**"Trenton Lee!" everyone except for Tecna called out running to the place where Trenton Lee had fallen.**

**"**_**Iiya Aniki**_**," Tecna called out sobbing while clinging onto a nearly dying Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith. "no Big Brother!"**

**Miss Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, King Hoboe, King Teodoro & Queen Tameka, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Princesses Marile, Tecla, Teca, Tasia, Tamika, Tomoko, Tatiana, & Tuyen, as well as Princes Tacito, Tammaro, Tobiah, Taiki, Tai, Tristan, & Timoteo all were now surrounding the dying specialist as he beckoned Tecna to lean closer to him.**

**"**_**Tecna**_**... **_**Yurushita hoshii**_**," Sir Trenton Lee said in a breathless whisper. "I wish that you would forgive me."**

**"Forgive you," Tecna asked her knight feeling entirely confused. "forgive you for what?"**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up his own blood before he answered his twin sister's question, "For **_**not**_** protecting **_**you**_** from Valtor necessarily." he answered Tecna.**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up some more of his own blood before becoming still, lifeless, & breathless.**

**"My darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee!" Princess Marile sobbed burying her face within her arms as Prince Narciso of Zenith came over to Tecna and began flirting with her.**

**Tecna also began sobbing over older brother's body when Prince Narciso had come over to her, "Would you care to dance with me, Baby?" he asked Tecna who looked away from him.**

**"I WOULD NOT **_**EVEN**_** TOUCH YOU WITH A FORTY FOOT POLE!" Tecna screamed at Prince Narciso furiously.**

**Tecna then walked over to the refreshment table and she began nibbling on a spinach roll as Prince Narciso had followed her to the refreshment table and he began talking to her as he helped himself to a pepperoni roll.**

**"Come on Tecna Baby-cakes," Prince Narciso begged. "just one teeny tiny slow waltz, after all, both you & I are both destined to be together forever... someday!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** MARRY YOU," Tecna yelled furiously at Prince Narciso flinging her goblet of celery juice all over him. "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH TIMMY, AND I INTEND TO MARRY **_**HIM**_** SOMEDAY!"**

**When King Teodoro heard this from his eldest daughter, he just snapped.**

**"Tecna! Marrying a **_**commoner**_** is against our royal traditions," King Teodoro scolded. "besides, you **_**will**_** waltz with Prince Narciso!"**

**"Okay okay," Tecna sighed wearily. "just **_**one**_** waltz!"**

**While Tecna was dancing with Prince Narciso, Nabu & Layla went to the buffet table for some spicy wasabi on rice, unaware of how spicy wasabi really was.**

**While Tecna & her betrothed prince continued to waltz gracefully, Nabu & Layla each got a drink of healthy goat's milk.**

**After the waltz had ended, Tecna dragged Musa & Riven into a nearby lavatory, "Okay you guys, I could **_**really**_** use some advice, should I date Prince Narciso or not?" Tecna asked both Musa & Riven.**

**"Of course not," Musa advised Tecna. "that spoiled, selfish, self absorbed blockhead is too good for you anyway."**

**"I'm with Musa," Riven said. "I know you were probably mad at me when you said that I didn't have a heart, Tecna, but **_**my**_** advice for you... is to let your father know how you **_**really**_** feel about Timmy."**

**Queen Tecna **_**finally**_** came out of her tragic memory.**

**"Why you cowardly Obsidian Snake," Queen Tecna said to Gantlos. "I have half a mind to..."**

**"Watch it Cupcake," someone familiar to the queen said. "don't say anything that you'd regret later on!"**

**"Timmy?" Queen Tecna asked.**

**The person shifted to reveal his true form.**

**"No such luck." the figure said to Queen Tecna.**

**Queen Tecna now saw who had disguised himself as Timmy, it was Duman.**

**"I thought I smelled a rat!" Queen Tecna exclaimed.**

**Back on Melody, King Timmy was kneeling on Queen Galatea's ballroom floor.**

**Queen Galatea walked up and stood next to King Timmy.**

**"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Queen Galatea asked King Timmy.**

**King Timmy simply buried his face into Queen Galatea's chest and began to sob all over again uncontrollably.**

**"Oh Sovereign Galatea," the Zenithian King sobbed bitterly. "I am so worried about my loving wife!"**

**King Nabu walked over to the new King of Zenith and gave him a good hard punch right in the stomach.**

**"GET A GRIP CONNECTION," King Nabu yelled furiously. "TECNA IS **_**NEVER**_** COMING HOME TO YOU!"**

**King Timmy stood up then pounced on the Androsian King thus pinning him to the ballroom floor.**

**"YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING THAT IF THOSE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) WIZARDS HAD KIDNAPPED YOUR SWEETHEART LAYLA!" King Timmy yelled furiously at King Nabu not even letting him get up.**


	13. Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 3

** Queen Tecna's Painful Memory Part 3**

** "LET ME UP!" King Nabu yelled at King Timmy grunting in utter pain.**

** "NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR WHAT YOU HAD SAID ABOUT MY CUPCAKE TECNA!" King Timmy yelled furiously at King Nabu.**

** Princess Trixie & Prince Nicholas could not believe their eyes.**

** Back in Lord Darkar's old fortress in Shadowhaunt, Gantlos's spell had begun to work on Queen Tecna once more.**

** Within Queen Tecna's memory this time, she had just met Musa & Riven in a nearby lavatory hoping for advice from them and getting the advice she needed to hear.**

**"Thanks Riven," Tecna said embracing Riven in a friendly manner. "and you are right, I **_**was**_** angry when I said that you didn't have a heart... I take it all back."**

** Tecna, Musa, & Riven all left the lavatory and Tecna could hear her parents talking about her future.**

** "Oh but Teodoro Honey," Tecna heard her mother pleading with her father. "Tecna will be 18-years-old in four days time, I can assure you that she **_**hates**_** being forced into this messy arranged marriage business."**

** "I DON'T GIVE A HOOT TAMEKA," Tecna heard her father yelling at her mother furiously. "TECNA **_**WILL**_** IN FACT MARRY NARCISO, JUST AS TRADITION DICTATES!"**

** "But when I married you," Queen Tameka said arguing back with King Teodoro. "I was the daughter of a Melodian Lord..."**

** "YES, BUT YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME," King Teodoro bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T **_**JUST**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU KNOW."**

** "But shouldn't Tecna..." Queen Tameka began.**

** "SHOULDN'T **_**I**_** HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON WHO **_**I**_** WOULD SOMEDAY MARRY!" Tecna yelled out furiously but bravely confronting her father as well as her own fears of him.**

** The logical King Teodoro looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed, "You are correct as always, Tecna, you should have the right to choose whom you would someday marry, I realize this now... that the old royal traditions must die hard." he said.**

**"Not all of the royal traditions," Tecna protested. "what about going to Grandmother & Grandfather's house for Christmas..."**

**"For what now?" King Teodoro asked Tecna.**

**"The Day of the Triton." Tecna corrected herself.**

**"Why did you call it 'Christmas?'" Queen Tameka asked Tecna.**

**Tecna told her parents all about how she & her friends spent Christmas on Earth with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa in their freshman year at Alfea and the specialists' sophomore year at Red Fountain.**

**"Why haven't you told us anything about that time?" King Teodoro asked Tecna who was quaking in her shoes.**

**"I was afraid... afraid that you would be extremely angry with me, Father." Tecna protested.**

**"Oh Tecna, I would never be angry with you!" her father said leading Tecna into a graceful waltz as Musa & Riven glided by on the dance floor.**

** Everyone had a good time at Musa's winter ball, however, a few days later, it was time for the royal family of Zenith to take Trenton Lee's body back with them so that King Teodoro & Queen Tameka could give Sir Trenton Lee a proper funeral.**

** Tecna took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Sir Trenton Lee's purple hair, "I wish to never forget you." she whispered to her now deceased twin brother.**

** Tecna witnessed Musa hugging Hoboe good bye, "I am leaving with my friends now Daddy, I am going to Tecna's home world of Zenith." Musa said.**

** "Come back soon." Hoboe said to Musa while watching his only daughter, his pride & joy take off into the twilight.**

**It was a long way back to the planet Zenith as the Winx Club, Tecna's family, Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Narciso, Princess Marile, and the specialists had been riding in the Red Fountain aircraft for three days & two nights since December twelfth, the evening of Musa's winter ball, Musa was noticing that Riven was not looking so good.**

** "What's the matter Riven?" Musa asked coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.**

** "I don't feel very well at all Musa," Riven answered. "I think I ate some very **_**nasty**_** shrimp the other night at your princess ball."**

** Musa felt Riven's forehead, "You are burning up, I'm going to see if anybody had brought some fever medicine with them." she said turning to leave the spot where she had sat with Riven.**

** Tecna & Timmy were kissing right near Riven so he threw up all over Stella's new pink pumps.**

** "Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "Riven, you **_**ruined**_** my new shoes!"**

** "Commoners." Tecla groaned irritably watching Riven as Bloom came over with a blanket for the sick specialist & Helia came over to Riven's side with some of Saladin's special homemade chicken noodle soup & fresh home baked bread.**

** Musa came back with some medicine for her sick boyfriend, "All of this, the food from Helia, the blanket from Bloom, and the medicine that I got from Layla will fix you up in no time at all." she said to Riven who gratefully took the medicine.**

** "Thank you, Musa." Riven said.**

** "I love you Riven." Musa said.**

** "I love you too Musa." Riven said as they prepared to kiss.**

**The next day when Riven woke up, he was smelling something that smelled remarkably like chocolate, so he decided to follow the scent of what might be cooking.**

** When Riven had gotten to the back of the aircraft, he found everyone seated around a table that was overloaded with birthday party treats.**

** "Who's this big banquet for anyway?" Riven asked in amazement.**

** "Today is Tecna's birthday Riven," Nabu said before taking a sip of ice cold cow's milk. "but be on your guard, this 18-year-old Zenithian is **_**not**_** very happy, so I wouldn't even bother her when she is in a mood this bad if I were you."**

** "But who's driving the aircraft?" Riven asked feeling concerned.**

** "The aircraft is on autopilot." Saladin answered Riven.**

** While the others were all talking, Tecna had begun to have a flashback of their first day back at Alfea after Stella's princess ball.**

** Within Tecna's memory, Miss Faragonda was talking to the girls of Alfea about earning their enchantix or in other words their "final transformation."**

** "Last year your goal was to earn your charmix, this year your goal is to achieve final transformation, should you be successful you will gain access to new powers like fairy powder and miniaturization," Miss Faragonda explained. "this is your chance to become a full fledged fairy."**

** "A full fledged fairy?" Musa asked.**

** "This is the only way you can pass your third year, and those who do will be rewarded..." Miss Faragonda continued.**

** "Yes," Stella exclaimed. "a reward!"**

** "For their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever," Miss Faragonda explained. "those who do not will remain as they are now, however let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers, but also greater responsibilities."**

** There was a whole lot of chatter in the quad among the Alfea students.**

** "What should we do to prepare for the test?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda.**

** "No special preparation is required." Miss Faragonda answered Stella.**

** "Thank goodness." Stella said feeling relieved.**

** "The test will find you at a critical moment in time," Miss Faragonda explained. "you will need to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require a great sacrifice, if you succeed, then and only then will you achieve final transformation."**

** When Tecna came out of her flashback, Riven could tell that she was crying, "What's wrong Tecna?" he asked gently.**

** "I DON'T WISH TO DUSCUSS IT WITH THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_**!" Tecna screamed still in the middle of her tortured sobbing.**

** "Come on Tecna, you can tell me," Timmy said comfortingly. "what's wrong?"**

** "Layla & Stella have both **_**already**_** achieved their final transformations," Tecna sobbed. "but I **_**wanted**_** to earn my final transformation at Musa's winter ball by sacrificing my own life so that Trent could live on, thus rescuing Big Brother from Valtor."**

** "Don't worry Tecna," Timmy said comforting his sobbing & tortured girlfriend. "you will achieve **_**your**_** final transformation... someday... please don't worry."**

**Tecna looked at the body of her deceased twin brother and held his lock of purple hair close to her heart in sadness, "Do you really think so, do you really think I will earn my final transformation?" she asked Timmy hopefully.**

** "I am sure of it." Timmy said to Tecna comfortingly as Riven kissed Musa upon the lips & then he & Musa went to resume driving to Zenith thus leaving Tecna & Timmy alone.**

** "Hey Tecna, Timmy," Layla said. "we are almost there!"**

** "Oh, joy." Tecna said sarcastically still looking at her twin brother's body.**

** Once they had all landed on Zenith, King Teodoro had a glass & diamond casket made for the body of his eldest son as Bloom & Layla brought the body of the deceased Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith outside of the Zenith royal palace wearing a blue sweater of the paisley variety as well as a pair of lime green denim jeans.**

_** Oh that's right**_**,**_** today would have been your eighteenth birthday too**_**, Tecna thought sadly watching her mother & father placing her twin brother's body within the casket. **_**thus making you the youngest member of Sky**_**,**_** Brandon**_**,**_** Helia**_**,**_** Riven**_**,**_** Timmy**_**,**_** and Nabu's squad of specialists**_**.**

** "Tecna," Prince Tacito asked. "would you please do the honors?"**

** "What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Tacito feeling extremely baffled by her brother's question.**

**"Would you please sing Trenton Lee's eulogy before the time comes for us to put his coffin into the ground in the Zenith graveyard?" Prince Tacito asked Tecna.**

** "NO WAY AM I DOING IT, I AM TOO UPSET RIGHT NOW," Tecna yelled at Tacito furiously. "MOTHER CAN SING TRENT'S EULOGY!"**

** And with that, Tecna raced off to hers & what used to be Trenton Lee's bedroom to reorganize her wardrobe.**

** Tasia found Tecna in her bedroom with her clothes all over the place.**

** "What's the matter?" Tasia asked Tecna.**

** "Oh nothing Tasia," Tecna answered hanging a purple sweater up in her closet. "nothing at all."**

** "We are all leaving now," Tasia said. "it is now to go to the Zenith graveyard, put your black mourning gown on, we have to hurry!"**

** Once at the graveyard, Tecna had forgotten all about her misery and she cleared her throat and began to sing Trenton Lee's eulogy.**

** Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee**_**;**

_** My Trenton Lee**_**;**

_** Was more to me**_**;**

_** Than any prince would be**_**;**

_** He was more than my brother**_**;**

_** He was also my knight**_**;**

_** He was meant to protect me**_**;**

_** Through any battle or fight**_**;**

_** The time now did come**_**;**

_** That Valtor came in possession of a prince**_**;**

_** Trent had fought bravely**_**;**

_** Thus losing his life**_**;**

_** Trying to protect me**_**;**

_** Now rest in peace**_**;**

_** My big brother**_**;**

_** Rest in peace**_**;**

_** My Trenton Lee**_**.**

** Once Tecna's eulogy for her brother was over and the grave was filled, the **_**real**_** Valtor had shown up with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they all kidnapped Riven and took him to their hideout.**

** "Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**

** "Where do you suppose Riven was taken to?" Bloom asked Sky.**

** "I have the answer to your question Bloom," Brandon answered just before Sky could ever utter one little word. "but neither of us is going to like it."**

** "Where has Riven been taken, Brandon?" Musa asked impatiently, apparently she was worried about her boyfriend.**

** "Riven was taken to Cloud Tower," Brandon answered everyone around him. "rumor has it that Cloud Tower castle has become the new hideout for Valtor as well as the **_**old**_** hideout for the Trix."**

** After Tecna said good bye to her mother & father as well as told them to keep Tecla and her other siblings safe, she had turned to go when her father stopped her.**

** "Wait Tecna, take all of this extra stuff with you," King Teodoro said presenting his eldest daughter with Trenton Lee's specialist uniform, motorbike, wind rider, aircraft, and his violet light sword & shield. "Trenton Lee only trusted you with these things, so all of this is what was left to you from his will."**

** "Thank you Father." Tecna said.**

** Once they got to Cloud Tower, they ran into Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Valtor.**

** "Take away their weak powers, Boss!" Riven suggested.**

** "With pleasure!" Valtor said with a single attack.**

** "Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she, Musa, & Flora dodged the attack and transformed.**

** Stella & Layla dodged the attack as they too transformed.**

** Tecna on the other hand, did not turn out so lucky.**

** "No!" Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu all shouted at the same time all running to where Tecna had fallen.**

**Tecna stood up, she was feeling light headed as if she had been hit by a rubber playground ball.**

** "Tecna," Timmy shouted. "are you all right?"**

** Tecna wobbled a little bit, "I'm fine Timmy." she lied falling onto her back on the corridor floor.**

** When Riven saw Timmy cradling Tecna in his arms, he felt someone slap him hard in the face bringing him back to his senses.**

** Riven saw who had slapped him, it was Musa.**

** "Why did you suggest to Valtor to remove our powers?" Musa asked Riven.**

** "He was using me to get to you for your powers over music." Riven admitted shamefully to Musa.**

** Layla used her fairy powder to heal Tecna's wounds, then Tecna heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her, "Turn around." the voice told Tecna.**

** Tecna turned to see her brother, "Trent! You're alive!" she exclaimed.**

** "My body may be dead," Sir Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "but my soul shall **_**always**_** live on within you."**

** After Trenton Lee's spirit went back into Tecna's heart, she decided to change into Trenton Lee's old specialist uniform so she could help her friends out by battling like a specialist rather than like a fairy.**

** The battle raged on for two weeks, until finally, Valtor had fled that corridor with the Trix by his side, "This isn't over, Fairy of Technology, we will be back and we will do battle again!" he threatened.**

** "Magic Winx!" Tecna shouted transforming, and everyone knew she had received her powers back.**

** Back at Alfea the next morning, Musa rejoined her five friends for business as usual, a day in the life of an Alfea fairy in training with her friends.**

** Queen Tecna came out of very bad memory.**

** "YOU ARE **_**SICK**_**!" Queen Tecna bellowed at Gantlos furiously.**

** "What are you saying Darling?" Gantlos asked Queen Tecna.**

** "YOU HEARD ME CREEP," Queen Tecna said to Gantlos courageously. "I SAID 'YOU ARE **_**SICK**_**!'"**

** All Gantlos could do was look into Tecna's deep sea blue eyes.**

** Back at Queen Galatea's palace on Melody, Queen Roxy & King Andy's children came up to their parents.**

** "Mom, Dad?" Princess Rayla asked Queen Roxy & King Andy.**

** Queen Roxy & King Andy turned around to face their second child & oldest daughter.**

** "Yes Rayla," King Andy & Queen Roxy answered their oldest daughter kindly. "what is it?"**


	14. Queen Tecna's Rescue

** Queen Tecna's Rescue**

** "Angelo, Alan, & Andre, and Raffaella, Rina, Rosabella, & I are all ready to rescue Aunt Tecna." 16-year-old Rayla said to her parents.**

** The youngest of the Jefferson children, 10-year-old Prince Andre who was to celebrate his eleventh birthday that winter on December eighteenth began to speak but looked at Kings Nabu & Timmy before he did speak up.**

** "Look around you! It's the wizards' curse causing all of you to fight like Mercutio & Tybalt! The feud is not **_**your**_** fault!" Prince Andre exclaimed.**

** Now King Nabu slugged King Timmy hard in the chest in the area where his heart was then he pinned poor King Timmy down to the ballroom floor.**

** Back in Shadowhaunt in Lord Darkar's old fortress, Queen Tecna saw that Anagan was drinking a cold can of iced tea and eating a warm slice of spinach & cheese pizza in front of her.**

** "May I have some of that please?" Queen Tecna asked Anagan turning her secret power of charm on so she might get some relief for her parched throat & her growling stomach.**

** "Sorry," Anagan said cruelly to Queen Tecna. "no food for prisoners!"**

** "HEARTLESS!" Queen Tecna yelled at Anagan furiously.**

** "I know you are," Anagan taunted Queen Tecna. "but what am I?"**

** Suddenly, the army of fifty children broke into Lord Darkar's old fortress.**

** The twenty-five girls & twenty-five boys burst into the fortress's dungeon, the girls were all in their fairy forms.**


	15. A Daring Escape! Trixie's Charmix

** A Daring Escape! Trixie's Charmix**

** "Hold it right there Anagan!" a male voice called out.**

** "Who's there?" Anagan asked.**

** The next generation of fairies & specialists stepped forward to fight Anagan.**

** Prince Nicholas tried to attack Anagan simply by levitating him but the other Wizards of the Black Circle came to Anagan's aid.**

** Anagan fell flat on his back really hard.**

** "Are you all right Anagan?" Ogron asked helping his colleague up.**

** Anagan then got up off the dungeon floor.**

** "I'm fine Ogron," Anagan said. "just **_**wait**_** until I get that wizard-in-training for this!"**

** "I would like to get some revenge too!" Duman exclaimed.**

** Duman then shapeshifted into a snake-rat and had bitten Prince Nicholas on the foot.**

** "Nick!" Prince Nicholas's six younger siblings, 17-year-old Princess Lucy, 16-year-old Prince Narayan, 15-year-old Lady Lorna, 14-year-old Prince Nazario, 13-year-old Princess Lisa, & 12-year-old Prince Nehemiah called out running over to their wounded older brother.**

** "No!" Princess Trixie shouted breathlessly nearly wailing like crazy.**

** Princess Trixie ran to her prince's side and that was where she knelt.**

** Duman then shifted back to his human form.**

** "Your precious boyfriend will **_**never**_** come to," Duman laughed at Princess Trixie wickedly. "he is dead!"**

** "No my dearest Nicholas! come back to me," Princess Trixie sobbed bitterly. "I love you!"**

** An infinity shaped pin appeared on the collar of Princess Trixie's winx outfit as Prince Nicholas opened his eyes.**

** "Way to go Trixie," Prince Nicholas exclaimed. "you have earned your charmix!"**

** With her charmix powers, Princess Trixie then freed her mother from her prison, then they went back to Queen Galatea's palace on planet Melody.**

** Prince Nicholas was holding his beloved tightly in his arms as Princess Trixie continued to sob uncontrollably.**

** "Oh my dearest Nicholas," the Princess of Zenith sobbed bitterly. "I am **_**never ever**_** going to see you again!"**


	16. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1

** Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1**

** "What are you saying?" Prince Nicholas asked Princess Trixie feeling totally baffled by his girlfriend's words.**

** "My parents are sending me... to Beta Academy! There I said it!" Princess Trixie said sobbing bitterly now.**

** "Beta Academy isn't a bad school for fairies-in-training." Prince Nicholas said sincerely to Princess Trixie.**

** "Tell **_**that**_** one to my parents Nicholas," Princess Trixie sobbed. "I'm so certain that they'll get a good chuckle out of your cruel joke!"**

** "Why are they sending you to the Beta Academy for Fairies anyway Trixie?" Prince Nicholas asked feeling even **_**more**_** baffled than ever before.**

** "Our parents don't wish for us to be together." Princess Trixie sobbed.**

** "Don't worry Trixie," Prince Nicholas said tenderly. "I will write to you six times a day... sheets & sheets."**

** "Online mailing will be faster." Princess Trixie told Prince Nicholas with a laugh.**

** Suddenly, Queen Galatea came up to Princess Trixie & Prince Nicholas.**

** "Your parents are requesting your presence in the entryway." the Queen of Melody told the Crown Prince of Andros & the Crown Princess of Zenith.**

** "Oh no," Princess Trixie & Prince Nicholas groaned in unison. "what do my parents want **_**this time**_**?"**

** Princess Trixie & Prince Nicholas went to the front doors of Melody's palace where Queen Tecna & King Timmy and Queen Layla & King Nabu were waiting for their oldest children.**

** A few days later, the Royal Family of Zenith was at the gates of Beta Academy saying their good byes to Princess Trixie.**

** "See you all over the Day of Blessings!" Princess Trixie called to her mother, father, & her six younger siblings.**

** "See you later Trixie!" Princesses Teca, Timotha, & Tia, and Princes Trenton Lee, Tommy, & Takumi all called out before they left for their own schools in Magix.**

** Princess Trixie then met Countess Cassandra, the new Headmistress of Beta Academy at the front gate of the school.**

** "Welcome to Beta Academy Miss Connection," Headmistress Cassandra said. "I trust that you'll enjoy your stay here."**

** "Thank you Headmistress," the Princess of Zenith stammered nervously. "I think..."**

** Princess Trixie was running to her new apartment when she suddenly bumped into a girl with bluish-black hair knocking her down.**

** "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) PEASANT!" the girl swore furiously at Princess Trixie.**

** "So sorry about knocking you down," Princess Trixie called back to the girl. "I'm just looking for my apartment!"**

** About a half hour later, the bluish-black haired girl entered her apartment bedroom to find Princess Trixie unpacking her bags & trunks on the other side of the room.**

** "Oh great," the girl groaned irritably looking at Trixie unaware that she was **_**actually**_** royalty. "why didn't Grandmother tell me that I was to be roommates with a common country begger!"**


	17. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2

** Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2**

** "I... I... beg your pardon." Princess Trixie said to the girl.**

** "I am Crystal, the daughter of Duchess Shimara of Solaria," Crystal said to Trixie. "and you are just a no talant nobody who doesn't deserve to look at me much less **_**talk**_** to me!"**

** "Snap! Snap!" Princess Trixie said to Crystal as one of Crystal's friends came into the bedroom that Crystal & Trixie shared.**

** This girl could easily see that Trixie was being bullied by Crystal.**

** "Hey Crystal! Leave this poor girl alone," the girl said. "after all... she is the Crown Princess of Zenith!"**

** "Lila! I don't care who this (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) peasant **_**thinks**_** she is! The fact is... I'm superior to her!" Crystal snapped at the girl who came to Princess Trixie rescue.**

** That night, Trixie couldn't sleep because of Crystal's radio playing loud rock tunes on the other side of the room.**

** So Trixie decided to sit at her computer and write an email to Nicholas.**

** Princess Trixie was typing furiously yawning wearily as she typed faster & faster.**

** Once she was finished writing the email, Princess Trixie read it softly to herself so she wouldn't wake Crystal.**

** Trixie: **_**Dear Nicholas**_**,**

_**I am not doing so well here at Beta Academy**_**.**

_**I have to share an apartment bedroom with Headmistress Cassandra's granddaughter**_**, **_**Crystal**_**.**

_**Crystal plays her music so loud at night**_**!**_** I had just found that out tonight too**_**!**

_**I can neither take the sound of her music**_**... **_**nor can I take the weight of my own exhaustion**_**!**

_**Get me out of Beta Academy and into Alfea**_**! **_**PLEASE**_**!**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Trixie**_**.**

** Princess Trixie then sent the email.**

** That very same night at Red Fountain School, Princes Trenton Lee, Helio, and Nicholas also couldn't sleep mostly because of Hoboe's booming snoring next door.**

** Sir Trenton Lee was busy typing up his homework when a message for Prince Nicholas from Princess Trixie showed up on the computer's screen.**

** Prince Nicholas began reading the **_**urgent**_** email message.**

** Nicholas: **_**Dear Nicholas**_**,**

_**I am not doing so well here at Beta Academy**_**.**

_**I have to share an apartment bedroom with Headmistress Cassandra's granddaughter**_**, **_**Crystal**_**.**

_**Crystal plays her music so loud at night**_**!**_** I had just found that out tonight too**_**!**

_**I can neither take the sound of her music**_**... **_**nor can I take the weight of my own exhaustion**_**!**

_**Get me out of Beta Academy and into Alfea**_**! **_**PLEASE**_**!**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Trixie**_**.**

** Prince Nicholas stopped reading the email, "Trixie is in trouble!" he exclaimed putting his specialist suit on.**

** "Where are you going Nicholas?" Helio asked.**

** "Straight to the Beta Academy for Fairies," Nicholas answered Helio. "I am going to break Trixie out of that **_**prison**_**!"**

** Sir Trenton Lee stood up a bit too quickly, "Helio & I are coming with you!" he said loyally.**


	18. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 3

** Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 3**

** Back at Beta Academy, Trixie laid back down in her bed but she was **_**still**_** unable to fall asleep.**

** So from underneath her pillow, the lonely Princess of Zenith pulled out a photograph of her darling prince so she could look at his angelic face.**

_**Oh Nicholas**_**, Princess Trixie thought. **_**please do save me from this nightmare**_**!**

** The next morning during one of her classes, Princess Trixie fell asleep at her desk because of the rough night she had had the previous night.**

** "Miss Connection!" the professor scolded Princess Trixie.**

** Startled by her professor catching her asleep in class, Trixie easily & **_**instantly**_** jerked awake.**

** "So **_**terribly**_** sorry Professor!" Trixie exclaimed.**

** "Well you should be," the professor scolded Princess Trixie sternly. "nobody but **_**nobody**_** falls asleep in class on **_**my**_** twenty-four carat gold watch!"**

** Princess Trixie just hung her head low in embarrassment.**

** The girl who defended Trixie the previous day who also looked much like Trixie only with a blue version of Trixie's outfit on had come to her defense once again with the teacher this time.**

** "Hey now Professor Mercury! You are **_**not**_** being too fair," the girl said boldly. "the Princess of Zenith must have been kept up all night by Crystal's loud radio last night!"**


	19. Lila's Secret Revealed! Trixie's Rescue

** Lila's Secret Revealed! Trixie's Rescue**

** "Princess Lila Data!" Professor Mercury scolded the girl.**

** Lila's deep sea blue eyes were shining brightly with courage.**

_**Lila is a princess**_**, Trixie thought. **_**but which world and which galaxy is she a princess of**_**?**

** "Once class is out," Trixie heard Lila say still defending her. "I am simply going to ask Headmistress Cassandra if the Princess of Zenith may be **_**my**_** roommate!"**

** Suddenly the bell rang signalling that it was time for classes to end.**

** "Do as you will Lila," Professor Mercury said. "because school is out for today!"**

** Lila went straight to Headmistress Cassandra's office to get Trixie to be **_**her**_** roommate since Lila slept alone and she had an extra bed in her room.**

** When Lila came back to her apartment, she had a smile on her face.**

** "Well baby cousin I have some excellent news for you," Lila said to Trixie excitedly. "we are being transferred! To the Alfea College for Fairies!"**

** Trixie looked up at Lila's excited smiling face.**

** "What... what did you just now call me?" Princess Trixie asked Lila curiously.**


	20. Transfer To Alfea

** Transfer To Alfea **

** "My secret is now revealed," Lila confessed to Trixie. "I am your 18-year-old cousin."**

** At first Princess Trixie was shocked by this new revelation but then she began warming up to the idea of having an older cousin.**

** "So I will be able to see my dear Nicholas again?" Trixie asked Lila.**

** "You want to see your loving prince," Lila told Princess Trixie sincerely. "well you got it!"**

** "Alright!" Princess Trixie exclaimed.**

** There was much more to Lila that Trixie didn't know about yet.**

** For example, Princess Trixie had absolutely **_**no**_** idea that her cousin was an **_**expert**_** at using specialist vehicles.**

** When the two girls arrived at Alfea Queen Luna of Solaria, Alfea's new headmistress met the two girls at the front gate in the middle of the night**

** "You must be Princess Trixie Connection of the planet Zenith," Headmistress Luna said. "Princess Luna, my oldest granddaughter has told me so much about you!"**


	21. Romance And War Part 1

** Romance And War Part 1**

** That night, Princess Trixie was trying to sleep she now had 16-year-old Matlin, Musa & Riven's second oldest daughter who had been named for her deceased maternal grandmother as a roommate when suddenly a tapping noise had awakened the Princess of Zenith.**

** Princess Trixie simply stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes immediately.**

** Trixie then opened the window on her side of the room.**

** Prince Helio handed something off to Princess Trixie quite quickly.**

** "Trixie," Prince Helio said gently but sadly. "I have a note from Nicholas just for you."**

** Princess Trixie quickly took the note.**

** "Oh no!" Princess Trixie exclaimed after reading the note from Prince Nicholas in silence.**

** "What's wrong Trixie?" the Prince of Linphea asked the scared Princess of Zenith. **


	22. Romance And War Part 2

** Romance And War Part 2**

** "Aunt Layla & Uncle Nabu have taken Nicholas back home to Andros!" Princess Trixie said.**

** "Are you sure?" the Prince of Linphea asked his Zenithian friend.**

** Princess Trixie cleared her throat then read the note out loud to Prince Helio.**

** Princess Trixie: **_**Dear Trixie**_**,**

_**My parents don't want me to see you anymore**_**.**

_**They are taking me home from Red Fountain tonight**_**!**

_**The constant battle between our two planets is getting worse and worse as the days roll by**_**!**

_**But trust me Angel**_**, **_**I will find a way for us to never part**_**.**

_**I'll love you forever**_**!**

_**Prince Nicholas of Andros**_**.**

** Now Princess Trixie was crying tears as hard as a thunderstorm.**

** But Prince Helio being the good friend that he was... embraced Princess Trixie because he knew that she needed him the most right now.**

** Back in the bedroom that Lila now shared with both Samara and one of Helio's sisters, 18-year-old Princess Fauna, the three princesses were doing their homework when Lila's cellphone went off.**

** "Oh megabytes!" Trixie shouted.**

** "What is it Lila?" Fauna asked, she knew that what Lila said was a Zenithian mild word for something horrendous.**

** "Daddy's calling me from my home on Titania," Lila answered Fauna. "I have to take this **_**important**_** call."**


	23. Romance And War Part 3

** Romance And War Part 3**

** Princess Lila then picked up her cellphone to anawer it.**

** "Hello?" Lila asked.**

** "Lila," King Tacito asked on his end of the line. "it's Daddy."**

** "I **_**wanted**_** some **_**independence**_**!" Lila said on her end of the line.**

** "Just remember," King Tacito told Lila seriously. "you & Trenton Lee II **_**must**_** protect Trixie from those Androsians at **_**any**_** and **_**all**_** costs!"**

** "Now see here Daddy," Princess Lila protested. "Trenton Lee has told me that the Fairy Hunters are the enemy!"**

** Back on Andros, King Nabu had locked Prince Nicholas into the royal palace.**

** "Where are you & Mother going?" Prince Nicholas asked King Nabu.**

** "WE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO ZENITH," King Nabu yelled furiously at Prince Nicholas. "AND WE **_**FORBID**_** YOU FROM CONTACTING TECNA & TIMMY'S OLDEST DAUGHTER!"**

** "What about my other friends?" Prince Nicholas asked his parents.**

** "IT'S OKAY IF YOU CONTACT YOUR OTHER FRIENDS," Queen Layla yelled at her oldest son also furious with him. "YOU JUST **_**CAN'T**_** CONTACT PRINCESS TRIXIE CONNECTION OF ZENITH!"**

** Now all Prince Nicholas could do was cry himself to sleep therefore putting himself under some kind of **_**mysterious**_** trance.**


	24. To Protect Prince Nicholas

** To Protect Prince Nicholas**

** One of the mermaid guards had flown into the bedroom of the oldest Androsian Prince to find Prince Nicholas lying flat on his back in his bed.**

** The mermaid guard didn't think anything of the situation.**

** So the mermaid guard just then went back to her home in the City of Mermaids under the Androsian seas.**

** Queen Tressa saw her guard enter the royal throne room while she herself sat on her throne signing important documents.**

** "Tell me please Moira," Queen Tressa said gently. "how is gentle Prince Nicholas?"**

** "He appears to be sleeping." the guard known as Moira answered Queen Tressa.**

** "Well here's hoping that Prince Nicholas is asleep," Queen Tressa said worriedly. "and **_**not**_** held within one of those trances that he manages to put himself under whenever he feels depressed!"**

** "Here's hoping." Moira said to Queen Tressa.**

** Back in Magix at Alfea, it appeared that Princess Trixie Connection had fallen fast asleep within the arms of Prince Helio of Linphea.**

_**Poor poor Trixie**_**, Prince Helio thought. **_**she cried herself to sleep**_**.**

** Prince Helio then carried his sleeping Zenithian friend carefully to her bed and kindly tucked her in.**

** "Nicholas." Trixie sighed within deep somniloquy.**

** Prince Helio then gazed upon the sleeping goddess that was Trixie Connection.**

_**She's like a goddess**_**... **_**no**_**! **_**What am I doing**_**, the Linphean Prince thought. **_**Trixie is in love with Nicholas**_**!**

** Prince Helio simply left Princess Trixie to dream on into the night as he went back to Red Fountain.**

** The next morning in Lord Darkar's old fortress, the Wizards of the Black Circle were just getting set to put their other plans into motion.**

** "Well now," Ogron laughed wickedly. "this **_**is**_** interesting!"**

** "What's so interesting?" Gantlos, Anagan, & Duman all asked Ogron curiously.**

** "Take a look!" Ogron shouted with glee.**


	25. A Dark Plan

** A Dark Plan**

** The other three Wizards of the Black Circle gathered around the crystal ball.**

** "So Ogron," Anagan asked. "what is going on between the Royal Families of Andros & Zenith?"**

** "Prince Nicholas of Andros & Princess Trixie of Zenith have put themselves under a trance," Gantlos said to Anagan just before Ogron could even speak looking through the crystal ball. "I think we could use this to our advantage!"**

** "By that... do you mean?" Duman asked Gantlos.**

** "Gantlos is right," Ogron said to Duman. "the longer the gentle Prince of Andros & Princess of Zenith remain within the trances that they're in right now... the longer their families will fight! And the sooner Valtor & Lord Darkar will be revived!"**

** "Splendid plan!" Anagan said to Ogron.**

** Back at Alfea the very next morning, 16-year-old Princesses Estella of Solaria, Marion of Eraklyomino, & Marion's roommate, Primrose of Linphea all heard Matlin screaming out Princess Trixie's name.**

** Marion, Estella, & Primrose all raced into Princess Trixie & Matlin's bedroom.**

** "What's the matter Matlin?" Estella asked her roommate worriedly.**

** "The problem is with Trixie," Matlin answered Estella sobbing hysterically. "she **_**won't**_** wake up no matter **_**what**_** I say or do!"**

** "Are you sure?" Princess Marion asked Matlin feeling concerned.**


	26. The Message From Angelo Part 1

**The Message From Angelo Part 1**

** "Quite sure Marion," Matlin sobbed bitterly. "it's like Trixie is trapped in the icy depths of you-know-where!"**

** Princess Trixie just sighed as Princess Lila entered the bedroom of her cousin. **

** "Oh dear! this is terrible," Lila exclaimed. "I must contact the specialists!"**

** Lila raced off to her own apartment to call the specialists.**

** Princess Trixie then groaned in her sleep as if she had been hit by one of Ogron's **_**dirty**_** attacks.**

** "NO! NICHOLAS!" Princess Trixie screamed out in furious pain.**

** "What is Trixie's status?" Princess Estella asked Matlin seriously.**

** "Her somniloquy has been activated," Matlin answered Estella. "I fear that she is dreaming that she & Nicholas are in danger!"**

** "What should we do?" Primrose asked Matlin.**

** "There isn't very much that we can do for Trixie," Matlin answered Princess Primrose sadly. "but wait for Princess Lila to return from her phone call with the specialists."**

** Back on Zenith, what felt like an earthquake but sounded like the royal palace being bombed awoke the King & Queen of planet Zenith.**

** Queen Tecna & King Timothy sat up frantically.**

** "What was that Timmy?" Queen Tecna asked her husband.**

** "You stay here Tec," King Timmy whispered gently. "I will go check it out."**

** "But Timmy..." Queen Tecna began.**

** "The matter is **_**closed**_** Tecna," King Timmy said sternly. "it is for your own safety!"**


	27. The Message From Angelo Part 2

** The Message From Angelo Part 2**

** King Timmy then went out to the balcony that led to his & Queen Tecna's bedroom.**

** "Layla! Have you & Nabu lost your minds?" King Timmy asked the Androsian Queen.**

** "YOU & TECNA HAD BETTER COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Queen Layla ordered King Timmy furiously.**

** Queen Tecna then came out to the balcony to find Queen Layla in her sophiex.**

** "Are you in dizzy mode Layla?" Queen Tecna asked her **_**now**_** former friend.**

** "Transform into your believix **_**right now**_** Tecna," Queen Layla ordered. "it is time for us to fight!"**

** "You want me to fight you... well here I go," Queen Tecna called out to Queen Layla. "Tecna Believix!"**

** Queen Tecna transformed into her believix and prepared to battle against Queen Layla.**

** "Transform again!" Queen Layla ordered Queen Tecna.**

** "If that's what it will take to get you to listen to reason," Queen Tecna shouted at Queen Layla. "Tecna Lovix!"**

** Queen Tecna then transformed into her lovix and she was **_**now**_** ready to fight.**

** Back in Magix at Alfea in the afternoon of that same day, Lila & some of the older daughters of the Winx Club came into the apartment of the first year Alfea students.**

** "Are the specialists coming over here?" Princess Estella asked Princess Lila.**

** "Sadly the answer is no," Lila answered Estella gravely. "but I **_**did**_** get a text message from a specialist from Earth by the name of Angelo Jefferson."**

** "That's my brother!" Princess Rayla exclaimed.**

** "What does the text message say?" Matlin sobbed bitterly to Princess Lila.**

** Princess Lila just cleared her throat & began to read the text message out loud to the freshmen daughters of the Winx Club.**


	28. The Message From Angelo Part 3

** The Message From Angelo Part 3**

** Princess Lila: **_**You don't know who I am**_**,**

_**So I'm just going to introduce myself to you**_**.**

_**My name is Angelo Jefferson**_**.**

_**I am a friend of both your cousin**_**,**_** Trixie**_**... **_**as well as her boyfriend**_**,**_** Prince Nicholas of Andros**_**.**

_**My colleagues and I are in the castle where Nicholas lives with his family**_**.**

_**Prince Nicholas of Andros appears to have put himself into a trance**_**.**

** "Oh now I see," Princess Marion exclaimed. "the boys went to Andros!"**

** "But **_**we**_** can't go to Andros!" Estella protested.**

** "That's so right," Matlin sobbed bitterly. "we just **_**cannot**_** leave Trixie behind!"**

** "We are **_**not even**_** going to leave my baby cousin behind." Princess Lila promised Matlin sincerely.**

** "What are you saying?" Matlin asked Lila.**

** "All you guys have to know is that I will be right back." Princess Lila answered.**

** Princess Lila Data simply just left the room.**

** Back on the planet Zenith, Queen Tecna was about to attack when Queen Layla made the very first attack.**

** "Vital Beat!" Queen Layla called out.**

** "Tecna my darling," King Timothy called out. "dodge that!"**

** Queen Tecna dodged the attack then countered with an attack of her own.**

** "Chill Breath!" Queen Tecna called out.**

** Queen Tecna then attacked Queen Layla.**

** Back in Magix, Princess Lila had just arrived at Alfea's gates in one of the Red Fountain aircrafts.**


	29. More Chaos Breaks Loose

** More Chaos Breaks Loose**

** "Is everyone ready to go to Andros," Lila asked. "I'm driving."**

** The other girls put the entranced Princess Trixie Connection into the aircraft.**

** "Nicholas! My Nicholas!" Princess Trixie called out.**

** Lila simply continued to drive to Andros as her younger cousin continued to sleep on.**

** Back on Zenith, the Androsian King & Queen were duking it out against the Zenithian King & Queen.**

** That is, until Queen Layla got a message from one of her mermaid guards.**

** "Oh no! Not again," Queen Layla called out. "my poor Nicholas! He had put himself into a **_**deep**_** trance!"**

** "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" King Nabu said to King Timmy furiously.**

** Queen Layla & King Nabu teleported back to planet Andros to try to snap their eldest son out of his trance.**

** Once back on Andros, Queen Layla raced up to her eldest son's bedroom in utter panic.**

** "Nicholas," Queen Layla called out. "wake up!, Oh **_**please**_** wake up Nicholas!"**

** King Nabu then ran up to his eldest son's bedroom.**

** "Nick's friends are here," King Nabu said to Queen Layla. "I'll send them up... they even brought the daughter of our mortal enemy with them!"**

** Prince Nicholas's friends slowly came up to the sleeping prince's bedroom, Hoboe even had to carry the heavily sleeping Princess Trixie of Zenith upon his able back.**


	30. Mourning A Devastating Loss

** Mourning A Devastating Loss**

** "Set my cousin down in the chair over there." Princess Lila said to Hoboe.**

** Hoboe dropped Trixie into the chair.**

** "Hoboe!" Prince Erendor scolded his classmate.**

** "What?" Hoboe asked Prince Erendor irritably.**

** "You should be a bit more gentle with Princess Trixie," Prince Helio of Linphea scolded Hoboe of Melody. "she bruises **_**very**_** easily!"**

** "Okay okay," Hoboe sighed. "I get the message!"**

** That night while everyone was sleeping in Prince Nicholas's bedroom, Ogron & the rest of the Fairy Hunters sneaked in and grabbed Sir Trenton Lee by the collar of his specialist uniform.**

** "Let me go you creeps," the young knight called out. "OH SOMEBODY! **_**PLEASE**_** HELP ME!"**

** Nobody seemed to move except for Princess Trixie Connection of Zenith.**

** Trixie's eyes were opened all right but she was **_**still**_** sound asleep.**

** "TRENTON LEE!" Princess Trixie yelled furiously thus waking Lila, Hoboe, and everyone else but Prince Nicholas up.**

** "Look at what we've got here," Ogron laughed. "a courageous spirit!"**

** "Let's drain her of **_**everything**_** she has!" Anagan, Gantlos, & Duman all told Ogron.**

** The four Fairy Hunters began to attack the heir to the throne of Zenith, Sir Trenton Lee when Princess Trixie stood in front of her twin brother.**

** "NO," Princess Trixie called out **_**still**_** fighting Ogron & his men in her entranced slumber. "TAKE **_**ME**_** INSTEAD!"**

** "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH," Ogron laughed at the somnambulistic Princess Trixie Connection. "THEN SO BE IT!"**

** Ogron fired off his attack at Princess Trixie Connection of Zenith.**

** "Trixie," Sir Trenton Lee shouted. "wake up and dodge that!"**


	31. Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 1

** Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 1**

** Princess Trixie just stood in a dazed state of somnambulistic silence.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CONNECTION," Hoboe shouted at Trixie. "**_**DODGE**_** THAT ATTACK!"**

** But Princess Trixie continued to stand where she was **_**without**_** moving so as to protect her younger twin brother.**

** "Move Trixie!" Lila shouted courageously.**

** "I will not," Princess Trixie shouted at Lila. "I **_**must**_** protect Trenton Lee! Trixie Magic Winx! Charmix!"**

** Princess Trixie transformed into her winx outfit & charmix.**

** "You won't run away?" Gantlos asked the **_**still**_** entranced Princess Trixie.**

** "No," Trixie said to Gantlos courageously still within her deep trance. "I will protect my twin brother! I **_**will**_** protect my Trenton Lee!"**

** Anagan just simply attacked Princess Trixie.**

** Princess Trixie just then fell to the floor flat upon her back unmoving but still asleep in her winx outfit & charmix.**


	32. Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 2

** Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 2**

** Sir Trenton Lee knelt down by his twin sister's side and he had begun to cry harder than a hurricane for her safety.**

** "Oh Trixie," Trenton Lee wept bitterly. "why did you do that? Why? Why? Why?"**

** One of Sir Trenton Lee's teardrops landed upon Princess Trixie's left cheek.**

** Princess Lila Data could see something **_**miraculous**_** beginning to happen to Trixie.**

** "Trenton Lee," Lila exclaimed. "don't you even **_**realize**_** what is happening to Trixie!"**

** "What is happening to Trixie?" Trenton Lee asked Lila.**

** "Don't you see Trenton," Lila asked. "Trixie is unlocking a very **_**special**_** transformation!"**

** "What sort of tranformation?" Trenton Lee asked Lila.**

** "Trixie is now becoming an enchantix fairy," Lila answered Trenton Lee. "**_**you**_** are her catalyst! Trixie saved you from the wizards' black magic... thus earning her final transformation!"**

** Sir Trenton Lee could just now see his loving older fraternal twin sister beginning to transform showing her newly found enchantix powers from the inside out as she continued sleeping and dreaming on.**


	33. Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 3

**Princess Trixie's Enchantix Part 3**

**Sir Trenton Lee just could not believe his own eyes.**

**"Trixie she... Trixie she... she saved me!" Sir Trenton Lee wept bitterly.**

**Princess Lila noticed that Princess Trixie had traded her dark purple helment with a green tear shaped gem on it for a stylish new inifinity sign shaped barrette which was soft lavender in color.**

**While Trixie continued to transform from winx & charmix to enchantix in her sleep and while Trenton Lee protected her from the attacking wizards, Anagan it seemed had attacked once more.**

**"HEY! PEANUT BRAIN," Princess Lila called out to Anagan furiously. "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!"**

**"Look at what we have got here men," Ogron laughed wickedly. "a wannabe hero!"**

**"What should we do with such a determined & courageous specialist?" Anagan asked Ogron.**

**"Kill him!" Ogron answered answered Anagan.**

**Ogron, Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos were unaware that Lila was a **_**girl**_** instead of a **_**boy**_**.**

**"I might act and have the courage of a specialist! But I am **_**neither**_** a specialist **_**nor**_** am I a **_**boy**_**!" Princess Lila shouted at the four Fairy Hunters of whom she was not afraid.**

**"Who **_**are**_** you?" Gantlos asked.**

**"My name is Princess Lila pronounced **_**Lee-la **_**Data of Titania," Princess Lila shouted. "and I will protect my cousin while she enters her final transformation! Lila Enchantix!"**

**Princess Lila then transformed into her own enchantix to fend off the attacking Fairy Hunters and to give Trixie a bit more time to transform into her enchantix.**

**The rest of Princess Trixie's outfit had begun to change from winx & charmix to enchantix.**

**"Now I remember you! You were once the 16-year-old fairy whose 17-year-old boyfriend we killed when looking for the Legendary Crystal of Miracles!" Ogron shouted at Lila.**

**"You **_**monsters**_**," Princess Lila sobbed bitterly. "you **_**murdered**_** my Joseph just like Valtor had done to my Uncle Trent!"**

**Now Princess Lila didn't have an ounce of courage in her entire body.**

**Suddenly, Joseph Delta began to contact Princess Lila Data by use of Sir Trenton Lee Connection's body.**

**"My dearest Lila... you must understand," Joseph said through Trenton Lee. "the wizards didn't **_**really**_** kill me."**

**"Joseph?" Princess Lila wept bitterly tears streaming down her cheeks.**


	34. Out Of The Trance! Joseph Delta's Secret

** Out Of The Trance! Joseph Delta's Secret**

** "I am not dead... the wizards took me down to the depths of you-know-where so now I am frozen solid within an ageless siesta," Joseph said through Sir Trenton Lee. "you are the only one who can save me! Come and save me **_**quickly**_**!"**

** "Oh I will Joey," Lila whispered. "I vow to you!"**

** Suddenly, Sir Trenton Lee reverted back to normal once Joseph Delta's soul left his body.**

** "Are you all right Trenton Lee?" Hoboe asked his roommate with concern in his voice.**

** Sir Trenton Lee Connection shook off his feeling of sudden dizziness.**

** "I'm okay Hoboe." Sir Trenton Lee lied.**

** "Good! Because another miracle is about to occur!" Hoboe told Sir Trenton Lee.**

** Princess Trixie just then sprinkled a little bit of fairy dust upon her eyelids and opened her deep sea blue eyes.**

** "Welcome back you useless piece of machinery!" Hoboe said to Trixie also insulting Trixie.**

** "Sticks and stones may break my bones Hoboe," Princess Trixie said. "but words are only brittle chimes in a wind storm."**

** "Trixie," Prince Nicholas called out in his sleep. "my angel! Where are you my Trixie!"**

** Queen Layla, King Nabu, and all of Prince Nicholas's siblings who were home from school on break came up to the sleep talking prince's bedroom to find out that a miracle was about to occur.**

** Princess Trixie sprinkled just a little bit of her fairy dust upon the eyelids of her beloved and he in turn opened his eyes at long last **_**finally**_** free from his trance.**


	35. Friends Against Friends

** Friends Against Friends**

** "WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** DOING HERE?" King Nabu bellowed at Princess Trixie furiously.**

** "Now hold on Father," Prince Nicholas said now coming to Princess Trixie's defense. "both you & Mother are **_**not**_** being fair! Trixie did **_**nothing**_** to you!"**

** "That's right," Princess Trixie said now feeling as strong & brave as Lila. "for it is because of me that Nicholas is out of his own trance!"**

** "How did you manage to pull **_**that**_** off?" King Nabu asked Princess Trixie.**

** "The daughter of your worst enemies... Queen Tecna & King Timmy of Zenith has earned her enchantix!" Ogron answered both Queen Layla & King Nabu making his full recovery quite quickly.**

** The other Wizards of the Black Circle recovered **_**immediately**_** after Ogron did.**

** Lila was recovering too but not from a physical wound, she was recovering the courage & determination that the Fairy Hunters had stripped her of.**

** "How was a 16-year-old even **_**able**_** to earn her final transformation?" King Nabu asked feeling confused.**

** "I am stumped too Nabu." Queen Layla said.**

** "Trixie rescued me from the wizards while she was in her trance." Sir Trenton Lee answered Queen Layla & King Nabu seriously.**

** "Well now Fairy of Technology," Anagan said to Trixie. "my comrades & I are going to put you under a trance the likes of which you will **_**never ever**_** recover from!"**

** Now Princess Lila was at maximum courage & determination and she was now ready to face off against the Fairy Hunters.**

** "Not so fast!" Princess Lila said to Ogron and his men with fiery determination.**

** The Fairy Hunters were now distracted by Lila's words of banter until Anagan snapped them all out of it.**

** "Time is up for you girl!" Anagan snapped at Princess Lila.**

** "Think again!" Lila shouted at the Fairy Hunters courageously.**

** Ogron, Duman, Anagan, & Gantlos tried to move but they found out that they could not do so too easily.**

** But Lila was mistaken for just at that very moment, Ogron & his three men broke free from the spell of the courageous Princess Lila of Titania.**

** "Lila! Lila," Hoboe asked. "are you feeling all right?"**

** When Princess Lila came to, Queen Layla, King Nabu, and the Fairy Hunters had teleported back to the planet Zenith to battle against Queen Tecna & King Timothy.**


	36. Visions And Intuition Part 1

**Visions And Intuition Part 1**

**"I am **_**fine**_** Hoboe," Princess Lila said. "Aunt Tecna & Uncle Timmy are in danger! I know it! We must go to Zenith right away!"**

**Over on Zenith, Bloom & Sky, Stella & Brandon, Musa & Riven, Flora & Helia, and Roxy & Andy were duking it out with the Fairy Hunters while Tecna & Timmy and Layla & Nabu were fighting each other.**

**Anagan tried hitting Queen Tecna with the same tragic memory spell that Gantlos had used on Queen Tecna in the fortress dungeon but he ended up hitting Lady Musa with the attack instead.**

**Within Lady Musa's memory, it was on a bright and warm autumn morning in late November early December in Professor Wizgiz's classroom, Musa was paying really close attention to the lesson when suddenly, Miss Faragonda dropped by with a red envelope within her hands, "May I be of some assistance to you?" Professor Wizgiz asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"I am looking for Miss Musa of Melody," Miss Faragonda said to Professor Wizgiz. "I have a letter for her from her father."**

**Musa, a senior fairy-in-training stood up calmly and walked over toward the Headmistress of Alfea, took the letter and tore it open and began to read it.**

**"Oh my gosh," Musa exclaimed nearly jumping out of her high top sneakers. "this truly **_**is**_** a surprise!"**

**Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora all looked up from their own books & notes from the lesson that Professor Wizgiz was teaching.**

**At dinner that night, all the girls wished to know why Musa was so excited that morning while in class, **_**particularly**_** Tecna who hadn't seen much less heard from her twin brother, Trenton Lee in an entire year since Stella had thought that Tecna & Trenton Lee were boyfriend & girlfriend the year before.**

**"So, what does the letter from your father say?" Tecna asked Musa curiously as Musa unfolded her father's letter and began to read it out loud.**

**Musa: **_**Dear Musa**_**,**

_**I am throwing a winter ball for you this weekend**_**.**

_**All of little friends are invited to attend as well**_**.**

_**Especially your boyfriend, what's his name?**_

_**River**_**...**_** was it**_**?**

_**Well**_**,**_** whatever his name is**_**,**_** your beau is invited too**_**.**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Dad**_**.**

**"Oh wow Musa," Layla, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in their excitement. "just wait until the guys all hear about this, this is **_**really**_** big news!"**

**Over in their apartment that very same night, Bloom, Stella, & Musa were in the bedroom that Musa shared with Tecna & Layla, Layla moved into Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Flora, & Stella's dormitory after having a huge disagreement with Amaryl in the previous year, which resulted into Layla moving in with her five best friends living in their dormitory.**

**Bloom & Stella were helping Musa pick out her gown to wear to her ball.**

**"Your ball will probably be better than mine was," Stella said to Musa supportively. "here's hoping Valtor won't show up and ruin your big night!"**

**"Thank you Stella." Musa said as Bloom held up a floor length strapless navy blue gown to Musa & Stella.**

**"What do you think of this one Musa," Bloom asked still holding up the navy blue gown. "do you think Riven will like to see you in it?"**

**"I say you should wear it, Riven will **_**love**_** that gown on you!" Stella exclaimed patting Musa upon the shoulder.**

**Musa looked at Stella as Flora came into Layla, Musa, & Tecna's bedroom feeling terror stricken, "Thank you for the advice Stella, I think I will wear this gown at my winter ball for Riven, and speaking of Riven, I had already called him on the phone." she said.**

**"What did he say about your upcoming winter ball?" Stella asked Musa.**

**"Riven had said that he would **_**love**_** to come to my birthday ball!" Musa answered seeing Flora just now.**

**"Flora, what's wrong," Stella asked. "you look terribly frightened."**

**"It is Tecna... she won't wake up! She is trapped within a living nightmare!" Flora answered almost beginning to sob her eyes out.**

**"Oh dear, this could be bad!" Musa said.**

**"Tecna **_**must**_** be thinking about Trenton Lee, her twin brother once again!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"Well," Musa demanded. "isn't there **_**anybody**_** out there staying with Tecna while she is within the state of possible **_**danger**_** that she is in right now!"**

**"Layla & I are **_**supposed**_** to be out there with her right now!" Flora said by now sobbing.**

**"Where is Layla right now?" Bloom asked Flora calmly.**

**"I sent her to get Miss Faragonda," Flora wept bitterly. "I just... I just... I just... I just panicked!"**

**"I wonder how things over at Red Fountain are going," Bloom said. "I think I will give Sky a call."**

**Over at Red Fountain that very same night in Riven's bedroom, Prince Sky picked up his cell phone as he & Brandon continued to help Riven find a suitable tuxedo to wear to Musa's winter ball, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello Sky, it's me, Bloom." Bloom said gently.**

**"Bloom, this is a totally bad time to be calling us specialists here," Sky said gently. "for you see, as of right now, Timmy is trapped within an evil darkness having a nightmare and we cannot arouse him, Nabu has even gone to get Saladin so that he could try to rouse Timmy."**

**"Trust me Sky... I know what you guys are going through right now," Bloom said on her end of the line. "because right now, we are going through the same **_**exact**_** thing with Tecna."**

**Layla had returned to their dormitory with Miss Faragonda by her side.**

**"NO! NO! TRENTON LEE," Tecna screamed in desperate pain & agony within her sleep. "NOT MY TRENTON LEE! YOU STAY **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT NOW VALTOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

**"Poor Tecna," Layla sighed. "she has been like this since earlier at dinner this evening."**

**"I had better call either King Teodoro or Queen Tameka of Zenith about their eldest daughter's condition, I know they have fifteen other children to take care of," Miss Faragonda said. "however, this is an emergency that needs to be dealt with right away!"**

**Before Miss Faragonda could even pick up the telephone to call Tecna's mother & father, the second oldest daughter in Tecna's family, 17-year-old Tecla entered the dormitory of Tecna & her friends followed closely by Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain, Professor Cordatorta, Prince Sky, Brandon who was carrying Timmy who was looking comatose upon Brandon's able back, Riven, Nabu, & Saladin's nephew, Helia.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, are you all right?" Tecla asked feeling worried for her older sister as Brandon's strength was about ready to give out on him.**

**"Where should I set Timmy down?" Brandon asked Professor Cordatorta grunting in terrible as well as **_**extremely**_** painful muscle fatigue.**

**"Just place Timmy down in that chair right across from Tecna." Miss Faragonda answered just before Professor Cordatorta could even begin to speak.**

**Brandon placed Timmy in the chair across from Tecna (Timmy actually slid off of Brandon's back and into the chair still sound asleep.) as Princess Tecla ran up to her dreaming sister feeling startled by Timmy's own words of anger.**

**"THIS **_**MAY**_** BE MUSA'S WINTER BALL, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE **_**MY**_** PRINCESS TECNA ALONE!" Timmy yelled furiously due to his own somniloquy.**

**"Jeez, I shall not go near my own sister, okay, okay!" Tecla said to Timmy disagreeably.**

**"I don't think Timmy was yelling at you necessarily." Bloom laughed with Tecla.**

**"Oh really, then who was the **_**commoner**_** yelling at?" Tecla asked Bloom.**

**"I think Timmy was yelling at Valtor." Bloom answered Tecla who simply shuddered at the mention of Valtor's name as sweet & kindhearted Tecna & Timmy both opened their sleepy eyes, completely out of danger.**

**"What happened here," Tecna asked feeling **_**extremely**_** groggy. "why do I **_**suddenly**_** feel so woozy?"**

**"I feel just as woozy as you do, Tecna." Timmy yawned feeling worn out.**

**"You were both in very **_**real**_** danger." Saladin said to both Tecna & Timmy.**

**"This doesn't make any logical sense." Tecna laughed wanting a completely logical explanation for the reason as to why Saladin had said that Timmy & Tecna were in very real danger.**

**"That's right," Timmy said scratching his itchy left kneecap. "how could Tecna & I have been in in 'very **_**real**_** danger,' as you claim we were, Saladin?"**

**"While you both out like lights," Saladin explained to Tecna & Timmy. "your somniloquy was highly activated, and you both had become trapped within really dark nightmares."**

**Tecna ran over to Riven, buried her face in his arms, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Timmy had done the same with Musa.**

**"Oh Riven, it was terrible, simply terrible," Tecna sobbed bitterly. "in the dream, we were on Melody at Musa's winter ball, and my betrothed, Prince Narciso was being possessed by Valtor and he was going to murder Timmy!"**

**"I had the same dream Musa," Timmy said weeping, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a thunderstorm. "and in it, Prince Narciso tries to kill me, however, Tecna's twin brother, Trenton Lee sacrifices his own life in order to save mine!"**

**Musa held a sobbing Timmy close to her as Tecna had continued telling Riven about hers & Timmy's nightmare.**

**"My mother, my father, the rest of my siblings, 17-year-old Tecla of whom you guys already know, 16-year-old Tacito, 15-year-old Teca, 14-year-old Tammaro, 12-year-old Tasia, 12-year-old Tobiah, 11-year-old Tamika, 10-year-old Taiki, 9-year-old Tomoko, 8-year-old Tai, 7-year-old Tatiana, 6-year-old Tristan, 5-year-old Tuyen, 4-year-old Timoteo, Princess Marile, Trent's betrothed, and I were all surrounding an expiring Trenton Lee as he asked for my forgiveness in Japanese, I could feel Marile's anguish, her own sobs cutting through my heart like really sharp knives, oh I don't even **_**want**_** to go to Musa's birthday ball on Melody now that I know about my twin brother's fate..." Tecna explained but she was rudely interrupted by Riven.**

**Riven cruelly pushed Tecna to the ground as he interrupted her story about hers & Timmy's nightmare, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WITH THAT **_**RIDICULOUS**_** DREAM!" he yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Tecna slowly got up off the ground, her face, neck, arms, & legs were all badly bruised from where she had landed thanks to what Riven had done to her, "**_**Anata wa zankoku**_**, as Trent would say to you in Japanese Riven!" Tecna called out now upon her feet.**

**"What... what did you just say to me?" Riven asked Tecna feeling very annoyed with her right now.**

**"Tecna said that you're heartless," Musa said to Riven still holding on to Timmy in a tight but friendly as well as comforting embrace. "you just don't care about anyone else but yourself!"**

**"Tecna," Tecla said comfortingly. "have you ever wondered the reason as to **_**why**_** both you as well as Trenton Lee have inherited Mother's talants for music & song?"**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Tecla.**

**"It is because Mother had grown up on Melody as well before she fell in love with and married Father." Tecla answered.**

**A few days later, Musa, her friends, the specialists, & Princess Tecla were all traveling to the planet Melody just in time for Musa's winter ball directly at the palace of Princess Galatea.**

**The rest of Tecna's family as well as her betrothed, Prince Narciso, and Trenton Lee's betrothed, Princess Marile, both Prince Narciso & Princess Marile also came from the planet Zenith were all assisting Hoboe with decorating the royal ballroom for Musa's ball, Trenton Lee was trying **_**very**_** hard not to sing while he worked because Trenton Lee knew that his mother would allow music because she was **_**originally**_** from Melody before marrying King Teodoro of Zenith, however since Queen Tameka had married King Teodoro, King Teodoro had banned music of any kind from his kingdom, when they had Sir Trenton Lee & Princess Tecna, their two eldest children, Queen Tameka **_**wanted**_** ever so much to break her husband's law and sing to her twin babies anyway.**

**Princess Marile was assisting Sir Trenton Lee with setting the long rectangular shaped table with refreshments just as Princess Tecla, the Winx Club, the specialists, Miss Faragonda, and Professor Saladin all entered the royal ballroom.**

**"Musa Honey," Hoboe asked. "would you like to dance with me?"**

**"You bet I would Daddy!" Musa exclaimed.**

**Just as Musa & her father were beginning their dance, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up, ready & willing to ruin Musa's ball.**

**"Thanks for letting us crash your little party Musa!" the Trix all laughed.**

**"Oh no," Musa called out. "what are these guys doing here!"**

**"Musa quick," Bloom called. "transform!"**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called transforming into her winx outfit with her charmix attached to it.**

**"Perfect timing Musa," Stella, Layla, & Flora all said at once. "Tecna's arm is almost gone!"**

**"Do not worry Trent," Tecna said gasping for breath. "I won't let a thing happen to you... Static Sphere!"**

**Valtor had possessed Prince Narciso and he was trying to kill Timmy when Sir Trenton Lee kept Timmy safe.**

**"Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out after her twin brother as she & everyone else continued to do battle against the Trix.**

**"Trust me Sis," Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "I now know what my destiny is... and it must be done."**

**Trenton Lee then walked up to Prince Narciso (Who was **_**still**_** being possessed by Valtor,) with courage within both his heart & his blue eyes, something he and his brothers & sisters inherited from both their mother and their father.**

**The eight boys inherited their purple hair from their father, and Tecna & her seven sisters inherited their pink hair from their mother.**

**At the end of the battle, Sir Trenton Lee fell to the ground flat on his back ripping Tecna's amethyst pendant clean off of her neck.**

**"Trenton Lee!" everyone except for Tecna called out running to the place where Trenton Lee had fallen.**

**"**_**Iiya Aniki**_**," Tecna called out sobbing while clinging onto a nearly dying Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith. "no Big Brother!"**

**Miss Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, King Hoboe, King Teodoro & Queen Tameka, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Princesses Marile, Tecla, Teca, Tasia, Tamika, Tomoko, Tatiana, & Tuyen, as well as Princes Tacito, Tammaro, Tobiah, Taiki, Tai, Tristan, & Timoteo all were now surrounding the dying specialist as he beckoned Tecna to lean closer to him.**

**"**_**Tecna**_**... **_**Yurushita hoshii**_**," Sir Trenton Lee said in a breathless whisper. "I wish that you would forgive me."**

**"Forgive you," Tecna asked her knight feeling entirely confused. "forgive you for what?"**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up his own blood before he answered his twin sister's question, "For **_**not**_** protecting **_**you**_** from Valtor necessarily." he answered Tecna.**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up some more of his own blood before becoming still, lifeless, & breathless.**

**"My darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee!" Princess Marile sobbed burying her face within her arms as Prince Narciso of Zenith came over to Tecna and began flirting with her.**

**Tecna also began sobbing over older brother's body when Prince Narciso had come over to her, "Would you care to dance with me, Baby?" he asked Tecna who looked away from him.**

**"I WOULD NOT **_**EVEN**_** TOUCH YOU WITH A FORTY FOOT POLE!" Tecna screamed at Prince Narciso furiously.**

**Tecna then walked over to the refreshment table and she began nibbling on a spinach roll as Prince Narciso had followed her to the refreshment table and he began talking to her as he helped himself to a pepperoni roll.**

**"Come on Tecna Baby-cakes," Prince Narciso begged. "just one teeny tiny slow waltz, after all, both you & I are both destined to be together forever... someday!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** MARRY YOU," Tecna yelled furiously at Prince Narciso flinging her goblet of celery juice all over him. "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH TIMMY, AND I INTEND TO MARRY **_**HIM**_** SOMEDAY!"**

**When King Teodoro heard this from his eldest daughter, he just snapped.**

**"Tecna! Marrying a **_**commoner**_** is against our royal traditions," King Teodoro scolded. "besides, you **_**will**_** waltz with Prince Narciso!"**

**"Okay okay," Tecna sighed wearily. "just **_**one**_** waltz!"**

**While Tecna was dancing with Prince Narciso, Nabu & Layla went to the buffet table for some spicy wasabi on rice, unaware of how spicy wasabi really was.**

**While Tecna & her betrothed prince continued to waltz gracefully, Nabu & Layla each got a drink of healthy goat's milk.**

**After the waltz had ended, Tecna dragged Musa & Riven into a nearby lavatory, "Okay you guys, I could **_**really**_** use some advice, should I date Prince Narciso or not?" Tecna asked both Musa & Riven.**

**"Of course not," Musa advised Tecna. "that spoiled, selfish, self absorbed blockhead is too good for you anyway."**

**"I'm with Musa," Riven said. "I know you were probably mad at me when you said that I didn't have a heart, Tecna, but **_**my**_** advice for you... is to let your father know how you **_**really**_** feel about Timmy."**

**"Thanks Riven," Tecna said embracing Riven in a friendly manner. "and you are right, I **_**was**_** angry when I said that you didn't have a heart... I take it all back."**

**Tecna, Musa, & Riven all left the lavatory and Tecna could hear her parents talking about her future.**

**"Oh but Teodoro Honey," Tecna heard her mother pleading with her father. "Tecna will be 18-years-old in four days time, I can assure you that she **_**hates**_** being forced into this messy arranged marriage business."**

**"I DON'T GIVE A HOOT TAMEKA," Tecna heard her father yelling at her mother furiously. "TECNA **_**WILL**_** IN FACT MARRY NARCISO, JUST AS TRADITION DICTATES!"**

**"But when I married you," Queen Tameka said arguing back with King Teodoro. "I was the daughter of a Melodian Lord..."**

**"YES, BUT YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME," King Teodoro bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T **_**JUST**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU KNOW."**

**"But shouldn't Tecna..." Queen Tameka began.**

**"SHOULDN'T **_**I**_** HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON WHO **_**I**_** WOULD SOMEDAY MARRY!" Tecna yelled out furiously but bravely confronting her father as well as her own fears of him.**

**The logical King Teodoro looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed, "You are correct as always, Tecna, you should have the right to choose whom you would someday marry, I realize this now... that the old royal traditions must die hard." he said.**

**"Not all of the royal traditions," Tecna protested. "what about going to Grandmother & Grandfather's house for Christmas..."**

**"For what now?" King Teodoro asked Tecna.**

**"The Day of the Triton." Tecna corrected herself.**

**"Why did you call it 'Christmas?'" Queen Tameka asked Tecna.**

**Tecna told her parents all about how she & her friends spent Christmas on Earth with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa in their freshman year at Alfea and the specialists' sophomore year at Red Fountain.**

**"Why haven't you told us anything about that time?" King Teodoro asked Tecna who was quaking in her shoes.**

**"I was afraid... afraid that you would be extremely angry with me, Father." Tecna protested.**

**"Oh Tecna, I would never be angry with you!" her father said leading Tecna into a graceful waltz as Musa & Riven glided by on the dance floor.**

**Everyone had a good time at Musa's winter ball, however, a few days later, it was time for the royal family of Zenith to take Trenton Lee's body back with them so that King Teodoro & Queen Tameka could give Sir Trenton Lee a proper funeral.**

**Tecna took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Sir Trenton Lee's purple hair, "I wish to never forget you." she whispered to her now deceased twin brother.**

**Tecna witnessed Musa hugging Hoboe good bye, "I am leaving with my friends now Daddy, I am going to Tecna's home world of Zenith." Musa said.**

**"Come back soon." Hoboe said to Musa while watching his only daughter, his pride & joy take off into the twilight.**

**It was a long way back to the planet Zenith as the Winx Club, Tecna's family, Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Narciso, Princess Marile, and the specialists had been riding in the Red Fountain aircraft for three days & two nights since December twelfth, the evening of Musa's winter ball, Musa was noticing that Riven was not looking so good.**

**"What's the matter Riven?" Musa asked coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.**

**"I don't feel very well at all Musa," Riven answered. "I think I ate some very **_**nasty**_** shrimp the other night at your princess ball."**

**Musa felt Riven's forehead, "You are burning up, I'm going to see if anybody had brought some fever medicine with them." she said turning to leave the spot where she had sat with Riven.**

**Tecna & Timmy were kissing right near Riven so he threw up all over Stella's new pink pumps.**

**"Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "Riven, you **_**ruined**_** my new shoes!"**

**"Commoners." Tecla groaned irritably watching Riven as Bloom came over with a blanket for the sick specialist & Helia came over to Riven's side with some of Saladin's special homemade chicken noodle soup & fresh home baked bread.**

**Musa came back with some medicine for her sick boyfriend, "All of this, the food from Helia, the blanket from Bloom, and the medicine that I got from Layla will fix you up in no time at all." she said to Riven who gratefully took the medicine.**

**"Thank you, Musa." Riven said.**

**"I love you Riven." Musa said.**

**"I love you too Musa." Riven said as they prepared to kiss.**

**The next day when Riven woke up, he was smelling something that smelled remarkably like chocolate, so he decided to follow the scent of what might be cooking.**

**When Riven had gotten to the back of the aircraft, he found everyone seated around a table that was overloaded with birthday party treats.**

**"Who's this big banquet for anyway?" Riven asked in amazement.**

**"Today is Tecna's birthday Riven," Nabu said before taking a sip of ice cold cow's milk. "but be on your guard, this 18-year-old Zenithian is **_**not**_** very happy, so I wouldn't even bother her when she is in a mood this bad if I were you."**

**"But who's driving the aircraft?" Riven asked feeling concerned.**

**"The aircraft is on autopilot." Saladin answered Riven.**

**While the others were all talking, Tecna had begun to have a flashback of their first day back at Alfea after Stella's princess ball.**

**Within Tecna's memory, Miss Faragonda was talking to the girls of Alfea about earning their enchantix or in other words their "final transformation."**

**"Last year your goal was to earn your charmix, this year your goal is to achieve final transformation, should you be successful you will gain access to new powers like fairy powder and miniaturization," Miss Faragonda explained. "this is your chance to become a full fledged fairy."**

**"A full fledged fairy?" Musa asked.**

**"This is the only way you can pass your third year, and those who do will be rewarded..." Miss Faragonda continued.**

**"Yes," Stella exclaimed. "a reward!"**

**"For their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever," Miss Faragonda explained. "those who do not will remain as they are now, however let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers, but also greater responsibilities."**

**There was a whole lot of chatter in the quad among the Alfea students.**

**"What should we do to prepare for the test?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"No special preparation is required." Miss Faragonda answered Stella.**

**"Thank goodness." Stella said feeling relieved.**

**"The test will find you at a critical moment in time," Miss Faragonda explained. "you will need to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require a great sacrifice, if you succeed, then and only then will you achieve final transformation."**

**When Tecna came out of her flashback, Riven could tell that she was crying, "What's wrong Tecna?" he asked gently.**

**"I DON'T WISH TO DUSCUSS IT WITH THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_**!" Tecna screamed still in the middle of her tortured sobbing.**

**"Come on Tecna, you can tell me," Timmy said comfortingly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Layla & Stella have both **_**already**_** achieved their final transformations," Tecna sobbed. "but I **_**wanted**_** to earn my final transformation at Musa's winter ball by sacrificing my own life so that Trent could live on, thus rescuing Big Brother from Valtor."**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy said comforting his sobbing & tortured girlfriend. "you will achieve **_**your**_** final transformation... someday... please don't worry."**

**Tecna looked at the body of her deceased twin brother and held his lock of purple hair close to her heart in sadness, "Do you really think so, do you really think I will earn my final transformation?" she asked Timmy hopefully.**

**"I am sure of it." Timmy said to Tecna comfortingly as Riven kissed Musa upon the lips & then he & Musa went to resume driving to Zenith thus leaving Tecna & Timmy alone.**

**"Hey Tecna, Timmy," Layla said. "we are almost there!"**

**"Oh, joy." Tecna said sarcastically still looking at her twin brother's body.**

**Once they had all landed on Zenith, King Teodoro had a glass & diamond casket made for the body of his eldest son as Bloom & Layla brought the body of the deceased Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith outside of the Zenith royal palace wearing a blue sweater of the paisley variety as well as a pair of lime green denim jeans.**

_**Oh that's right**_**,**_** today would have been your eighteenth birthday too**_**, Tecna thought sadly watching her mother & father placing her twin brother's body within the casket. **_**thus making you the youngest member of Sky**_**,**_** Brandon**_**,**_** Helia**_**,**_** Riven**_**,**_** Timmy**_**,**_** and Nabu's squad of specialists**_**.**

**"Tecna," Prince Tacito asked. "would you please do the honors?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Tacito feeling extremely baffled by her brother's question.**

**"Would you please sing Trenton Lee's eulogy before the time comes for us to put his coffin into the ground in the Zenith graveyard?" Prince Tacito asked Tecna.**

**"NO WAY AM I DOING IT, I AM TOO UPSET RIGHT NOW," Tecna yelled at Tacito furiously. "MOTHER CAN SING TRENT'S EULOGY!"**

**And with that, Tecna raced off to hers & what used to be Trenton Lee's bedroom to reorganize her wardrobe.**

**Tasia found Tecna in her bedroom with her clothes all over the place.**

**"What's the matter?" Tasia asked Tecna.**

**"Oh nothing Tasia," Tecna answered hanging a purple sweater up in her closet. "nothing at all."**

**"We are all leaving now," Tasia said. "it is now to go to the Zenith graveyard, put your black mourning gown on, we have to hurry!"**

**Once at the graveyard, Tecna had forgotten all about her misery and she cleared her throat and began to sing Trenton Lee's eulogy.**

**Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**Was more to me**_**;**

_**Than any prince would be**_**;**

_**He was more than my brother**_**;**

_**He was also my knight**_**;**

_**He was meant to protect me**_**;**

_**Through any battle or fight**_**;**

_**The time now did come**_**;**

_**That Valtor came in possession of a prince**_**;**

_**Trent had fought bravely**_**;**

_**Thus losing his life**_**;**

_**Trying to protect me**_**;**

_**Now rest in peace**_**;**

_**My big brother**_**;**

_**Rest in peace**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**.**

**Once Tecna's eulogy for her brother was over and the grave was filled, the **_**real**_** Valtor had shown up with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they all kidnapped Riven and took him to their hideout.**

**"Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**

**"Where do you suppose Riven was taken to?" Bloom asked Sky.**

**"I have the answer to your question Bloom," Brandon answered just before Sky could ever utter one little word. "but neither of us is going to like it."**

**"Where has Riven been taken, Brandon?" Musa asked impatiently, apparently she was worried about her boyfriend.**

**"Riven was taken to Cloud Tower," Brandon answered everyone around him. "rumor has it that Cloud Tower castle has become the new hideout for Valtor as well as the **_**old**_** hideout for the Trix."**

**After Tecna said good bye to her mother & father as well as told them to keep Tecla and her other siblings safe, she had turned to go when her father stopped her.**

**"Wait Tecna, take all of this extra stuff with you," King Teodoro said presenting his eldest daughter with Trenton Lee's specialist uniform, motorbike, wind rider, aircraft, and his violet light sword & shield. "Trenton Lee only trusted you with these things, so all of this is what was left to you from his will."**

**"Thank you Father." Tecna said.**

**Once they got to Cloud Tower, they ran into Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Valtor.**

**"Take away their weak powers, Boss!" Riven suggested.**

**"With pleasure!" Valtor said with a single attack.**

**"Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she, Musa, & Flora dodged the attack and transformed.**

**Stella & Layla dodged the attack as they too transformed.**

**Tecna on the other hand, did not turn out so lucky.**

**"No!" Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu all shouted at the same time all running to where Tecna had fallen.**

**Tecna stood up, she was feeling light headed as if she had been hit by a rubber playground ball.**

**"Tecna," Timmy shouted. "are you all right?"**

**Tecna wobbled a little bit, "I'm fine Timmy." she lied falling onto her back on the corridor floor.**

**When Riven saw Timmy cradling Tecna in his arms, he felt someone slap him hard in the face bringing him back to his senses.**

**Riven saw who had slapped him, it was Musa.**

**"Why did you suggest to Valtor to remove our powers?" Musa asked Riven.**

**"He was using me to get to you for your powers over music." Riven admitted shamefully to Musa.**

**Layla used her fairy powder to heal Tecna's wounds, then Tecna heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her, "Turn around." the voice told Tecna.**

**Tecna turned to see her brother, "Trent! You're alive!" she exclaimed.**

**"My body may be dead," Sir Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "but my soul shall **_**always**_** live on within you."**

**After Trenton Lee's spirit went back into Tecna's heart, she decided to change into Trenton Lee's old specialist uniform so she could help her friends out by battling like a specialist rather than like a fairy.**

**The battle raged on for two weeks, until finally, Valtor had fled that corridor with the Trix by his side, "This isn't over, Fairy of Technology, we will be back and we will do battle again!" he threatened.**

**"Magic Winx!" Tecna shouted transforming, and everyone knew she had received her powers back.**

**Back at Alfea the next morning, Musa rejoined her five friends for business as usual, a day in the life of an Alfea fairy in training with her friends.**

**Back in reality, Lila and the other oldest children arrived to see a **_**terrifying**_** sight.**

**"Aunt Musa!" Princess Trixie exclaimed.**

**"**_**I**_**... **_**sono**_**... **_**cosi**_**... **_**sonnolento**_**... **_**Riven**_**," Lady Musa said breathlessly. "I... am... so... sleepy... Riven..."**

**"No Musa," Sir Riven pleaded. "don't fall asleep on me!"**

**"**_**E'**_**... **_**non può**_**... **_**essere**_**... **_**ha aiutato**_**... **_**Riven**_**...** _**I**_**... **_**sono**_**... **_**cosi**_**... **_**sonnolento**_**," Lady Musa said breathlessly. "it... cannot... be... helped... Riven... I... am... so... sleepy..."**

**And with those last words, Lady Musa fell fast asleep.**

**"Oh no," Sir Riven shouted in **_**desperate**_** pain & agony. "my Musa!"**


	37. Visions And Intuition Part 2

**Visions And Intuition Part 2**

**Riven simply knelt down by Musa's side.**

**Matlin ran up to the exact spot where her father knelt cradling her mother within his arms.**

**"Mama!" Matlin called out with Hoboe following closely behind her.**

**The other children of the Winx Club and the specialists followed to fight the Fairy Hunters.**

**Anagan tried his attack again but this time, the sneaky wizard had hit Queen Layla who had been on protection of Queen Tecna because slowly Ogron's horrid prophecy was beginning to crumble like a cookie dunked in a glass of milk.**

**Deep down within Queen Layla's memory, it was on a bright and warm autumn morning in late November early December in Professor Wizgiz's classroom, Musa was paying really close attention to the lesson when suddenly, Miss Faragonda dropped by with a red envelope within her hands, "May I be of some assistance to you?" Professor Wizgiz asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"I am looking for Miss Musa of Melody," Miss Faragonda said to Professor Wizgiz. "I have a letter for her from her father."**

**Musa, a senior fairy-in-training stood up calmly and walked over toward the Headmistress of Alfea, took the letter and tore it open and began to read it.**

**"Oh my gosh," Musa exclaimed nearly jumping out of her high top sneakers. "this truly **_**is**_** a surprise!"**

**Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora all looked up from their own books & notes from the lesson that Professor Wizgiz was teaching.**

**At dinner that night, all the girls wished to know why Musa was so excited that morning while in class, **_**particularly**_** Tecna who hadn't seen much less heard from her twin brother, Trenton Lee in an entire year since Stella had thought that Tecna & Trenton Lee were boyfriend & girlfriend the year before.**

**"So, what does the letter from your father say?" Tecna asked Musa curiously as Musa unfolded her father's letter and began to read it out loud.**

**Musa: **_**Dear Musa**_**,**

_**I am throwing a winter ball for you this weekend**_**.**

_**All of little friends are invited to attend as well**_**.**

_**Especially your boyfriend, what's his name?**_

_**River**_**...**_** was it**_**?**

_**Well**_**,**_** whatever his name is**_**,**_** your beau is invited too**_**.**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Dad**_**.**

**"Oh wow Musa," Layla, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in their excitement. "just wait until the guys all hear about this, this is **_**really**_** big news!"**

**Over in their apartment that very same night, Bloom, Stella, & Musa were in the bedroom that Musa shared with Tecna & Layla, Layla moved into Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Flora, & Stella's dormitory after having a huge disagreement with Amaryl in the previous year, which resulted into Layla moving in with her five best friends living in their dormitory.**

**Bloom & Stella were helping Musa pick out her gown to wear to her ball.**

**"Your ball will probably be better than mine was," Stella said to Musa supportively. "here's hoping Valtor won't show up and ruin your big night!"**

**"Thank you Stella." Musa said as Bloom held up a floor length strapless navy blue gown to Musa & Stella.**

**"What do you think of this one Musa," Bloom asked still holding up the navy blue gown. "do you think Riven will like to see you in it?"**

**"I say you should wear it, Riven will **_**love**_** that gown on you!" Stella exclaimed patting Musa upon the shoulder.**

**Musa looked at Stella as Flora came into Layla, Musa, & Tecna's bedroom feeling terror stricken, "Thank you for the advice Stella, I think I will wear this gown at my winter ball for Riven, and speaking of Riven, I had already called him on the phone." she said.**

**"What did he say about your upcoming winter ball?" Stella asked Musa.**

**"Riven had said that he would **_**love**_** to come to my winter ball!" Musa answered seeing Flora just now.**

**"Flora, what's wrong," Stella asked. "you look terribly frightened."**

**"It is Tecna... she won't wake up! She is trapped within a living nightmare!" Flora answered almost beginning to sob her eyes out.**

**"Oh dear, this could be bad!" Musa said.**

**"Tecna **_**must**_** be thinking about Trenton Lee, her twin brother once again!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"Well," Musa demanded. "isn't there **_**anybody**_** out there staying with Tecna while she is within the state of possible **_**danger**_** that she is in right now!"**

**"Layla & I are **_**supposed**_** to be out there with her right now!" Flora said by now sobbing.**

**"Where is Layla right now?" Bloom asked Flora calmly.**

**"I sent her to get Miss Faragonda," Flora wept bitterly. "I just... I just... I just... I just panicked!"**

**"I wonder how things over at Red Fountain are going," Bloom said. "I think I will give Sky a call."**

**Over at Red Fountain that very same night in Riven's bedroom, Prince Sky picked up his cell phone as he & Brandon continued to help Riven find a suitable tuxedo to wear to Musa's winter ball, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello Sky, it's me, Bloom." Bloom said gently.**

**"Bloom, this is a totally bad time to be calling us specialists here," Sky said gently. "for you see, as of right now, Timmy is trapped within an evil darkness having a nightmare and we cannot arouse him, Nabu has even gone to get Saladin so that he could try to rouse Timmy."**

**"Trust me Sky... I know what you guys are going through right now," Bloom said on her end of the line. "because right now, we are going through the same **_**exact**_** thing with Tecna."**

**Layla had returned to their dormitory with Miss Faragonda by her side.**

**"NO! NO! TRENTON LEE," Tecna screamed in desperate pain & agony within her sleep. "NOT MY TRENTON LEE! YOU STAY **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT NOW VALTOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

**"Poor Tecna," Layla sighed. "she has been like this since earlier at dinner this evening."**

**"I had better call either King Teodoro or Queen Tameka of Zenith about their eldest daughter's condition, I know they have fifteen other children to take care of," Miss Faragonda said. "however, this is an emergency that needs to be dealt with right away!"**

**Before Miss Faragonda could even pick up the telephone to call Tecna's mother & father, the second oldest daughter in Tecna's family, 17-year-old Tecla entered the dormitory of Tecna & her friends followed closely by Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain, Professor Cordatorta, Prince Sky, Brandon who was carrying Timmy who was looking comatose upon Brandon's able back, Riven, Nabu, & Saladin's nephew, Helia.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, are you all right?" Tecla asked feeling worried for her older sister as Brandon's strength was about ready to give out on him.**

**"Where should I set Timmy down?" Brandon asked Professor Cordatorta grunting in terrible as well as **_**extremely**_** painful muscle fatigue.**

**"Just place Timmy down in that chair right across from Tecna." Miss Faragonda answered just before Professor Cordatorta could even begin to speak.**

**Brandon placed Timmy in the chair across from Tecna (Timmy actually slid off of Brandon's back and into the chair still sound asleep.) as Princess Tecla ran up to her dreaming sister feeling startled by Timmy's own words of anger.**

**"THIS **_**MAY**_** BE MUSA'S WINTER BALL, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE **_**MY**_** PRINCESS TECNA ALONE!" Timmy yelled furiously due to his own somniloquy.**

**"Jeez, I shall not go near my own sister, okay, okay!" Tecla said to Timmy disagreeably.**

**"I don't think Timmy was yelling at you necessarily." Bloom laughed with Tecla.**

**"Oh really, then who was the **_**commoner**_** yelling at?" Tecla asked Bloom.**

**"I think Timmy was yelling at Valtor." Bloom answered Tecla who simply shuddered at the mention of Valtor's name as sweet & kindhearted Tecna & Timmy both opened their sleepy eyes, completely out of danger.**

**"What happened here," Tecna asked feeling **_**extremely**_** groggy. "why do I **_**suddenly**_** feel so woozy?"**

**"I feel just as woozy as you do, Tecna." Timmy yawned feeling worn out.**

**"You were both in very **_**real**_** danger." Saladin said to both Tecna & Timmy.**

**"This doesn't make any logical sense." Tecna laughed wanting a completely logical explanation for the reason as to why Saladin had said that Timmy & Tecna were in very real danger.**

**"That's right," Timmy said scratching his itchy left kneecap. "how could Tecna & I have been in in 'very **_**real**_** danger,' as you claim we were, Saladin?"**

**"While you both out like lights," Saladin explained to Tecna & Timmy. "your somniloquy was highly activated, and you both had become trapped within really dark nightmares."**

**Tecna ran over to Riven, buried her face in his arms, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Timmy had done the same with Musa.**

**"Oh Riven, it was terrible, simply terrible," Tecna sobbed bitterly. "in the dream, we were on Melody at Musa's winter ball, and my betrothed, Prince Narciso was being possessed by Valtor and he was going to murder Timmy!"**

**"I had the same dream Musa," Timmy said weeping, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a thunderstorm. "and in it, Prince Narciso tries to kill me, however, Tecna's twin brother, Trenton Lee sacrifices his own life in order to save mine!"**

**Musa held a sobbing Timmy close to her as Tecna had continued telling Riven about hers & Timmy's nightmare.**

**"My mother, my father, the rest of my siblings, 17-year-old Tecla of whom you guys already know, 16-year-old Tacito, 15-year-old Teca, 14-year-old Tammaro, 12-year-old Tasia, 12-year-old Tobiah, 11-year-old Tamika, 10-year-old Taiki, 9-year-old Tomoko, 8-year-old Tai, 7-year-old Tatiana, 6-year-old Tristan, 5-year-old Tuyen, 4-year-old Timoteo, Princess Marile, Trent's betrothed, and I were all surrounding an expiring Trenton Lee as he asked for my forgiveness in Japanese, I could feel Marile's anguish, her own sobs cutting through my heart like really sharp knives, oh I don't even **_**want**_** to go to Musa's birthday ball on Melody now that I know about my twin brother's fate..." Tecna explained but she was rudely interrupted by Riven.**

**Riven cruelly pushed Tecna to the ground as he interrupted her story about hers & Timmy's nightmare, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WITH THAT **_**RIDICULOUS**_** DREAM!" he yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Tecna slowly got up off the ground, her face, neck, arms, & legs were all badly bruised from where she had landed thanks to what Riven had done to her, "**_**Anata wa zankoku**_**, as Trent would say to you in Japanese Riven!" Tecna called out now upon her feet.**

**"What... what did you just say to me?" Riven asked Tecna feeling very annoyed with her right now.**

**"Tecna said that you're heartless," Musa said to Riven still holding on to Timmy in a tight but friendly as well as comforting embrace. "you just don't care about anyone else but yourself!"**

**"Tecna," Tecla said comfortingly. "have you ever wondered the reason as to **_**why**_** both you as well as Trenton Lee have inherited Mother's talants for music & song?"**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Tecla.**

**"It is because Mother had grown up on Melody as well before she fell in love with and married Father." Tecla answered.**

**A few days later, Musa, her friends, the specialists, & Princess Tecla were all traveling to the planet Melody just in time for Musa's winter ball directly at the palace of Princess Galatea.**

**The rest of Tecna's family as well as her betrothed, Prince Narciso, and Trenton Lee's betrothed, Princess Marile, both Prince Narciso & Princess Marile also came from the planet Zenith were all assisting Hoboe with decorating the royal ballroom for Musa's ball, Trenton Lee was trying **_**very**_** hard not to sing while he worked because Trenton Lee knew that his mother would allow music because she was **_**originally**_** from Melody before marrying King Teodoro of Zenith, however since Queen Tameka had married King Teodoro, King Teodoro had banned music of any kind from his kingdom, when they had Sir Trenton Lee & Princess Tecna, their two eldest children, Queen Tameka **_**wanted**_** ever so much to break her husband's law and sing to her twin babies anyway.**

**Princess Marile was assisting Sir Trenton Lee with setting the long rectangular shaped table with refreshments just as Princess Tecla, the Winx Club, the specialists, Miss Faragonda, and Professor Saladin all entered the royal ballroom.**

**"Musa Honey," Hoboe asked. "would you like to dance with me?"**

**"You bet I would Daddy!" Musa exclaimed.**

**Just as Musa & her father were beginning their dance, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up, ready & willing to ruin Musa's ball.**

**"Thanks for letting us crash your little party Musa!" the Trix all laughed.**

**"Oh no," Musa called out. "what are these guys doing here!"**

**"Musa quick," Bloom called. "transform!"**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called transforming into her winx outfit with her charmix attached to it.**

**"Perfect timing Musa," Stella, Layla, & Flora all said at once. "Tecna's arm is almost gone!"**

**"Do not worry Trent," Tecna said gasping for breath. "I won't let a thing happen to you... Static Sphere!"**

**Valtor had possessed Prince Narciso and he was trying to kill Timmy when Sir Trenton Lee kept Timmy safe.**

**"Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out after her twin brother as she & everyone else continued to do battle against the Trix.**

**"Trust me Sis," Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "I now know what my destiny is... and it must be done."**

**Trenton Lee then walked up to Prince Narciso (Who was **_**still**_** being possessed by Valtor,) with courage within both his heart & his blue eyes, something he and his brothers & sisters inherited from both their mother and their father.**

**The eight boys inherited their purple hair from their father, and Tecna & her seven sisters inherited their pink hair from their mother.**

**At the end of the battle, Sir Trenton Lee fell to the ground flat on his back ripping Tecna's amethyst pendant clean off of her neck.**

**"Trenton Lee!" everyone except for Tecna called out running to the place where Trenton Lee had fallen.**

**"**_**Iiya Aniki**_**," Tecna called out sobbing while clinging onto a nearly dying Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith. "no Big Brother!"**

**Miss Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, King Hoboe, King Teodoro & Queen Tameka, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Princesses Marile, Tecla, Teca, Tasia, Tamika, Tomoko, Tatiana, & Tuyen, as well as Princes Tacito, Tammaro, Tobiah, Taiki, Tai, Tristan, & Timoteo all were now surrounding the dying specialist as he beckoned Tecna to lean closer to him.**

**"**_**Tecna**_**... **_**Yurushita hoshii**_**," Sir Trenton Lee said in a breathless whisper. "I wish that you would forgive me."**

**"Forgive you," Tecna asked her knight feeling entirely confused. "forgive you for what?"**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up his own blood before he answered his twin sister's question, "For **_**not**_** protecting **_**you**_** from Valtor necessarily." he answered Tecna.**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up some more of his own blood before becoming still, lifeless, & breathless.**

**"My darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee!" Princess Marile sobbed burying her face within her arms as Prince Narciso of Zenith came over to Tecna and began flirting with her.**

**Tecna also began sobbing over older brother's body when Prince Narciso had come over to her, "Would you care to dance with me, Baby?" he asked Tecna who looked away from him.**

**"I WOULD NOT **_**EVEN**_** TOUCH YOU WITH A FORTY FOOT POLE!" Tecna screamed at Prince Narciso furiously.**

**Tecna then walked over to the refreshment table and she began nibbling on a spinach roll as Prince Narciso had followed her to the refreshment table and he began talking to her as he helped himself to a pepperoni roll.**

**"Come on Tecna Baby-cakes," Prince Narciso begged. "just one teeny tiny slow waltz, after all, both you & I are both destined to be together forever... someday!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** MARRY YOU," Tecna yelled furiously at Prince Narciso flinging her goblet of celery juice all over him. "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH TIMMY, AND I INTEND TO MARRY **_**HIM**_** SOMEDAY!"**

**When King Teodoro heard this from his eldest daughter, he just snapped.**

**"Tecna! Marrying a **_**commoner**_** is against our royal traditions," King Teodoro scolded. "besides, you **_**will**_** waltz with Prince Narciso!"**

**"Okay okay," Tecna sighed wearily. "just **_**one**_** waltz!"**

**While Tecna was dancing with Prince Narciso, Nabu & Layla went to the buffet table for some spicy wasabi on rice, unaware of how spicy wasabi really was.**

**While Tecna & her betrothed prince continued to waltz gracefully, Nabu & Layla each got a drink of healthy goat's milk.**

**After the waltz had ended, Tecna dragged Musa & Riven into a nearby lavatory, "Okay you guys, I could **_**really**_** use some advice, should I date Prince Narciso or not?" Tecna asked both Musa & Riven.**

**"Of course not," Musa advised Tecna. "that spoiled, selfish, self absorbed blockhead is too good for you anyway."**

**"I'm with Musa," Riven said. "I know you were probably mad at me when you said that I didn't have a heart, Tecna, but **_**my**_** advice for you... is to let your father know how you **_**really**_** feel about Timmy."**

**"Thanks Riven," Tecna said embracing Riven in a friendly manner. "and you are right, I **_**was**_** angry when I said that you didn't have a heart... I take it all back."**

**Tecna, Musa, & Riven all left the lavatory and Tecna could hear her parents talking about her future.**

**"Oh but Teodoro Honey," Tecna heard her mother pleading with her father. "Tecna will be 18-years-old in four days time, I can assure you that she **_**hates**_** being forced into this messy arranged marriage business."**

**"I DON'T GIVE A HOOT TAMEKA," Tecna heard her father yelling at her mother furiously. "TECNA **_**WILL**_** IN FACT MARRY NARCISO, JUST AS TRADITION DICTATES!"**

**"But when I married you," Queen Tameka said arguing back with King Teodoro. "I was the daughter of a Melodian Lord..."**

**"YES, BUT YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME," King Teodoro bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T **_**JUST**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU KNOW."**

**"But shouldn't Tecna..." Queen Tameka began.**

**"SHOULDN'T **_**I**_** HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON WHO **_**I**_** WOULD SOMEDAY MARRY!" Tecna yelled out furiously but bravely confronting her father as well as her own fears of him.**

**The logical King Teodoro looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed, "You are correct as always, Tecna, you should have the right to choose whom you would someday marry, I realize this now... that the old royal traditions must die hard." he said.**

**"Not all of the royal traditions," Tecna protested. "what about going to Grandmother & Grandfather's house for Christmas..."**

**"For what now?" King Teodoro asked Tecna.**

**"The Day of the Triton." Tecna corrected herself.**

**"Why did you call it 'Christmas?'" Queen Tameka asked Tecna.**

**Tecna told her parents all about how she & her friends spent Christmas on Earth with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa in their freshman year at Alfea and the specialists' sophomore year at Red Fountain.**

**"Why haven't you told us anything about that time?" King Teodoro asked Tecna who was quaking in her shoes.**

**"I was afraid... afraid that you would be extremely angry with me, Father." Tecna protested.**

**"Oh Tecna, I would never be angry with you!" her father said leading Tecna into a graceful waltz as Musa & Riven glided by on the dance floor.**

**Everyone had a good time at Musa's winter ball, however, a few days later, it was time for the royal family of Zenith to take Trenton Lee's body back with them so that King Teodoro & Queen Tameka could give Sir Trenton Lee a proper funeral.**

**Tecna took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Sir Trenton Lee's purple hair, "I wish to never forget you." she whispered to her now deceased twin brother.**

**Tecna witnessed Musa hugging Hoboe good bye, "I am leaving with my friends now Daddy, I am going to Tecna's home world of Zenith." Musa said.**

**"Come back soon." Hoboe said to Musa while watching his only daughter, his pride & joy take off into the twilight.**

**It was a long way back to the planet Zenith as the Winx Club, Tecna's family, Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Narciso, Princess Marile, and the specialists had been riding in the Red Fountain aircraft for three days & two nights since December twelfth, the evening of Musa's winter ball, Musa was noticing that Riven was not looking so good.**

**"What's the matter Riven?" Musa asked coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.**

**"I don't feel very well at all Musa," Riven answered. "I think I ate some very **_**nasty**_** shrimp the other night at your princess ball."**

**Musa felt Riven's forehead, "You are burning up, I'm going to see if anybody had brought some fever medicine with them." she said turning to leave the spot where she had sat with Riven.**

**Tecna & Timmy were kissing right near Riven so he threw up all over Stella's new pink pumps.**

**"Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "Riven, you **_**ruined**_** my new shoes!"**

**"Commoners." Tecla groaned irritably watching Riven as Bloom came over with a blanket for the sick specialist & Helia came over to Riven's side with some of Saladin's special homemade chicken noodle soup & fresh home baked bread.**

**Musa came back with some medicine for her sick boyfriend, "All of this, the food from Helia, the blanket from Bloom, and the medicine that I got from Layla will fix you up in no time at all." she said to Riven who gratefully took the medicine.**

**"Thank you, Musa." Riven said.**

**"I love you Riven." Musa said.**

**"I love you too Musa." Riven said as they prepared to kiss.**

**The next day when Riven woke up, he was smelling something that smelled remarkably like chocolate, so he decided to follow the scent of what might be cooking.**

**When Riven had gotten to the back of the aircraft, he found everyone seated around a table that was overloaded with birthday party treats.**

**"Who's this big banquet for anyway?" Riven asked in amazement.**

**"Today is Tecna's birthday Riven," Nabu said before taking a sip of ice cold cow's milk. "but be on your guard, this 18-year-old Zenithian is **_**not**_** very happy, so I wouldn't even bother her when she is in a mood this bad if I were you."**

**"But who's driving the aircraft?" Riven asked feeling concerned.**

**"The aircraft is on autopilot." Saladin answered Riven.**

**While the others were all talking, Tecna had begun to have a flashback of their first day back at Alfea after Stella's princess ball.**

**Within Tecna's memory, Miss Faragonda was talking to the girls of Alfea about earning their enchantix or in other words their "final transformation."**

**"Last year your goal was to earn your charmix, this year your goal is to achieve final transformation, should you be successful you will gain access to new powers like fairy powder and miniaturization," Miss Faragonda explained. "this is your chance to become a full fledged fairy."**

**"A full fledged fairy?" Musa asked.**

**"This is the only way you can pass your third year, and those who do will be rewarded..." Miss Faragonda continued.**

**"Yes," Stella exclaimed. "a reward!"**

**"For their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever," Miss Faragonda explained. "those who do not will remain as they are now, however let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers, but also greater responsibilities."**

**There was a whole lot of chatter in the quad among the Alfea students.**

**"What should we do to prepare for the test?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"No special preparation is required." Miss Faragonda answered Stella.**

**"Thank goodness." Stella said feeling relieved.**

**"The test will find you at a critical moment in time," Miss Faragonda explained. "you will need to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require a great sacrifice, if you succeed, then and only then will you achieve final transformation."**

**When Tecna came out of her flashback, Riven could tell that she was crying, "What's wrong Tecna?" he asked gently.**

**"I DON'T WISH TO DUSCUSS IT WITH THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_**!" Tecna screamed still in the middle of her tortured sobbing.**

**"Come on Tecna, you can tell me," Timmy said comfortingly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Layla & Stella have both **_**already**_** achieved their final transformations," Tecna sobbed. "but I **_**wanted**_** to earn my final transformation at Musa's winter ball by sacrificing my own life so that Trent could live on, thus rescuing Big Brother from Valtor."**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy said comforting his sobbing & tortured girlfriend. "you will achieve **_**your**_** final transformation... someday... please don't worry."**

**Tecna looked at the body of her deceased twin brother and held his lock of purple hair close to her heart in sadness, "Do you really think so, do you really think I will earn my final transformation?" she asked Timmy hopefully.**

**"I am sure of it." Timmy said to Tecna comfortingly as Riven kissed Musa upon the lips & then he & Musa went to resume driving to Zenith thus leaving Tecna & Timmy alone.**

**"Hey Tecna, Timmy," Layla said. "we are almost there!"**

**"Oh, joy." Tecna said sarcastically still looking at her twin brother's body.**

**Once they had all landed on Zenith, King Teodoro had a glass & diamond casket made for the body of his eldest son as Bloom & Layla brought the body of the deceased Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith outside of the Zenith royal palace wearing a blue sweater of the paisley variety as well as a pair of lime green denim jeans.**

_**Oh that's right**_**,**_** today would have been your eighteenth birthday too**_**, Tecna thought sadly watching her mother & father placing her twin brother's body within the casket. **_**thus making you the youngest member of Sky**_**,**_** Brandon**_**,**_** Helia**_**,**_** Riven**_**,**_** Timmy**_**,**_** and Nabu's squad of specialists**_**.**

**"Tecna," Prince Tacito asked. "would you please do the honors?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Tacito feeling extremely baffled by her brother's question.**

**"Would you please sing Trenton Lee's eulogy before the time comes for us to put his coffin into the ground in the Zenith graveyard?" Prince Tacito asked Tecna.**

**"NO WAY AM I DOING IT, I AM TOO UPSET RIGHT NOW," Tecna yelled at Tacito furiously. "MOTHER CAN SING TRENT'S EULOGY!"**

**And with that, Tecna raced off to hers & what used to be Trenton Lee's bedroom to reorganize her wardrobe.**

**Tasia found Tecna in her bedroom with her clothes all over the place.**

**"What's the matter?" Tasia asked Tecna.**

**"Oh nothing Tasia," Tecna answered hanging a purple sweater up in her closet. "nothing at all."**

**"We are all leaving now," Tasia said. "it is now to go to the Zenith graveyard, put your black mourning gown on, we have to hurry!"**

**Once at the graveyard, Tecna had forgotten all about her misery and she cleared her throat and began to sing Trenton Lee's eulogy.**

**Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**Was more to me**_**;**

_**Than any prince would be**_**;**

_**He was more than my brother**_**;**

_**He was also my knight**_**;**

_**He was meant to protect me**_**;**

_**Through any battle or fight**_**;**

_**The time now did come**_**;**

_**That Valtor came in possession of a prince**_**;**

_**Trent had fought bravely**_**;**

_**Thus losing his life**_**;**

_**Trying to protect me**_**;**

_**Now rest in peace**_**;**

_**My big brother**_**;**

_**Rest in peace**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**.**

**Once Tecna's eulogy for her brother was over and the grave was filled, the **_**real**_** Valtor had shown up with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they all kidnapped Riven and took him to their hideout.**

**"Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**

**"Where do you suppose Riven was taken to?" Bloom asked Sky.**

**"I have the answer to your question Bloom," Brandon answered just before Sky could ever utter one little word. "but neither of us is going to like it."**

**"Where has Riven been taken, Brandon?" Musa asked impatiently, apparently she was worried about her boyfriend.**

**"Riven was taken to Cloud Tower," Brandon answered everyone around him. "rumor has it that Cloud Tower castle has become the new hideout for Valtor as well as the **_**old**_** hideout for the Trix."**

**After Tecna said good bye to her mother & father as well as told them to keep Tecla and her other siblings safe, she had turned to go when her father stopped her.**

**"Wait Tecna, take all of this extra stuff with you," King Teodoro said presenting his eldest daughter with Trenton Lee's specialist uniform, motorbike, wind rider, aircraft, and his violet light sword & shield. "Trenton Lee only trusted you with these things, so all of this is what was left to you from his will."**

**"Thank you Father." Tecna said.**

**Once they got to Cloud Tower, they ran into Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Valtor.**

**"Take away their weak powers, Boss!" Riven suggested.**

**"With pleasure!" Valtor said with a single attack.**

**"Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she, Musa, & Flora dodged the attack and transformed.**

**Stella & Layla dodged the attack as they too transformed.**

**Tecna on the other hand, did not turn out so lucky.**

**"No!" Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu all shouted at the same time all running to where Tecna had fallen.**

**Tecna stood up, she was feeling light headed as if she had been hit by a rubber playground ball.**

**"Tecna," Timmy shouted. "are you all right?"**

**Tecna wobbled a little bit, "I'm fine Timmy." she lied falling onto her back on the corridor floor.**

**When Riven saw Timmy cradling Tecna in his arms, he felt someone slap him hard in the face bringing him back to his senses.**

**Riven saw who had slapped him, it was Musa.**

**"Why did you suggest to Valtor to remove our powers?" Musa asked Riven.**

**"He was using me to get to you for your powers over music." Riven admitted shamefully to Musa.**

**Layla used her fairy powder to heal Tecna's wounds, then Tecna heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her, "Turn around." the voice told Tecna.**

**Tecna turned to see her brother, "Trent! You're alive!" she exclaimed.**

**"My body may be dead," Sir Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "but my soul shall **_**always**_** live on within you."**

**After Trenton Lee's spirit went back into Tecna's heart, she decided to change into Trenton Lee's old specialist uniform so she could help her friends out by battling like a specialist rather than like a fairy.**

**The battle raged on for two weeks, until finally, Valtor had fled that corridor with the Trix by his side, "This isn't over, Fairy of Technology, we will be back and we will do battle again!" he threatened.**

**"Magic Winx!" Tecna shouted transforming, and everyone knew she had received her powers back.**

**Back at Alfea the next morning, Musa rejoined her five friends for business as usual, a day in the life of an Alfea fairy in training with her friends.**

**Queen Layla **_**finally**_** came out of her memory.**

**"Good... bye... my... dear... Nabu..." the good Queen of Andros said to her husband panting breathlessly.**

**"What are you talking about Sweetheart?" the Androsian King asked his beautiful queen.**

**"I... am... going... to... be... with... Musa..." Queen Layla puffed breathlessly.**

**And with those last words from his lovely Queen Layla, King Nabu had **_**finally**_** snapped.**

**"ROXY!" King Nabu yelled at the Queen of the Earth Fairies furiously.**

**"What?" Queen Roxy asked the Androsian King now feeling shocked.**

**"THE WIZARDS' EXCAPE FROM THE OMEGA... I MEAN... FROM YOU-KNOW-WHERE IS ENTIRELY **_**YOUR**_** FAULT!" King Nabu yelled at Queen Roxy furiously once again.**


	38. Visions And Intuition Part 3

**Visions And Intuition Part 3**

**King Sky & Sir Brandon stopped **_**another**_** fight between allied planets from breaking loose.**

**Once the good wizard was calmed down by King Sky & Sir Brandon's suggestion of Queen Tecna using her heart to remove all of the anger & fear that Nabu had been keeping bottled up inside, it was time for the battle to rage on.**

**Anagan had the Queen of Zenith in his sights now but King Timothy had vowed never to leave Tecna's side as Anagan cast his spell upon them both.**

**Within King Timmy & Queen Tecna's memory, it was on a bright and warm autumn morning in late November early December in Professor Wizgiz's classroom, Musa was paying really close attention to the lesson when suddenly, Miss Faragonda dropped by with a red envelope within her hands, "May I be of some assistance to you?" Professor Wizgiz asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"I am looking for Miss Musa of Melody," Miss Faragonda said to Professor Wizgiz. "I have a letter for her from her father."**

**Musa, a senior fairy-in-training stood up calmly and walked over toward the Headmistress of Alfea, took the letter and tore it open and began to read it.**

**"Oh my gosh," Musa exclaimed nearly jumping out of her high top sneakers. "this truly **_**is**_** a surprise!"**

**Bloom, Tecna, Layla, Stella, and Flora all looked up from their own books & notes from the lesson that Professor Wizgiz was teaching.**

**At dinner that night, all the girls wished to know why Musa was so excited that morning while in class, **_**particularly**_** Tecna who hadn't seen much less heard from her twin brother, Trenton Lee in an entire year since Stella had thought that Tecna & Trenton Lee were boyfriend & girlfriend the year before.**

**"So, what does the letter from your father say?" Tecna asked Musa curiously as Musa unfolded her father's letter and began to read it out loud.**

**Musa: **_**Dear Musa**_**,**

_**I am throwing a winter ball for you this weekend**_**.**

_**All of little friends are invited to attend as well**_**.**

_**Especially your boyfriend, what's his name?**_

_**River**_**...**_** was it**_**?**

_**Well**_**,**_** whatever his name is**_**,**_** your beau is invited too**_**.**

_**Love always**_**,**

_**Dad**_**.**

**"Oh wow Musa," Layla, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in their excitement. "just wait until the guys all hear about this, this is **_**really**_** big news!"**

**Over in their apartment that very same night, Bloom, Stella, & Musa were in the bedroom that Musa shared with Tecna & Layla, Layla moved into Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Flora, & Stella's dormitory after having a huge disagreement with Amaryl in the previous year, which resulted into Layla moving in with her five best friends living in their dormitory.**

**Bloom & Stella were helping Musa pick out her gown to wear to her ball.**

**"Your ball will probably be better than mine was," Stella said to Musa supportively. "here's hoping Valtor won't show up and ruin your big night!"**

**"Thank you Stella." Musa said as Bloom held up a floor length strapless navy blue gown to Musa & Stella.**

**"What do you think of this one Musa," Bloom asked still holding up the navy blue gown. "do you think Riven will like to see you in it?"**

**"I say you should wear it, Riven will **_**love**_** that gown on you!" Stella exclaimed patting Musa upon the shoulder.**

**Musa looked at Stella as Flora came into Layla, Musa, & Tecna's bedroom feeling terror stricken, "Thank you for the advice Stella, I think I will wear this gown at my winter ball for Riven, and speaking of Riven, I had already called him on the phone." she said.**

**"What did he say about your upcoming winter ball?" Stella asked Musa.**

**"Riven had said that he would **_**love**_** to come to my birthday ball!" Musa answered seeing Flora just now.**

**"Flora, what's wrong," Stella asked. "you look terribly frightened."**

**"It is Tecna... she won't wake up! She is trapped within a living nightmare!" Flora answered almost beginning to sob her eyes out.**

**"Oh dear, this could be bad!" Musa said.**

**"Tecna **_**must**_** be thinking about Trenton Lee, her twin brother once again!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"Well," Musa demanded. "isn't there **_**anybody**_** out there staying with Tecna while she is within the state of possible **_**danger**_** that she is in right now!"**

**"Layla & I are **_**supposed**_** to be out there with her right now!" Flora said by now sobbing.**

**"Where is Layla right now?" Bloom asked Flora calmly.**

**"I sent her to get Miss Faragonda," Flora wept bitterly. "I just... I just... I just... I just panicked!"**

**"I wonder how things over at Red Fountain are going," Bloom said. "I think I will give Sky a call."**

**Over at Red Fountain that very same night in Riven's bedroom, Prince Sky picked up his cell phone as he & Brandon continued to help Riven find a suitable tuxedo to wear to Musa's winter ball, "Hello?" he asked.**

**"Hello Sky, it's me, Bloom." Bloom said gently.**

**"Bloom, this is a totally bad time to be calling us specialists here," Sky said gently. "for you see, as of right now, Timmy is trapped within an evil darkness having a nightmare and we cannot arouse him, Nabu has even gone to get Saladin so that he could try to rouse Timmy."**

**"Trust me Sky... I know what you guys are going through right now," Bloom said on her end of the line. "because right now, we are going through the same **_**exact**_** thing with Tecna."**

**Layla had returned to their dormitory with Miss Faragonda by her side.**

**"NO! NO! TRENTON LEE," Tecna screamed in desperate pain & agony within her sleep. "NOT MY TRENTON LEE! YOU STAY **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT NOW VALTOR, DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

**"Poor Tecna," Layla sighed. "she has been like this since earlier at dinner this evening."**

**"I had better call either King Teodoro or Queen Tameka of Zenith about their eldest daughter's condition, I know they have fifteen other children to take care of," Miss Faragonda said. "however, this is an emergency that needs to be dealt with right away!"**

**Before Miss Faragonda could even pick up the telephone to call Tecna's mother & father, the second oldest daughter in Tecna's family, 17-year-old Tecla entered the dormitory of Tecna & her friends followed closely by Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain, Professor Cordatorta, Prince Sky, Brandon who was carrying Timmy who was looking comatose upon Brandon's able back, Riven, Nabu, & Saladin's nephew, Helia.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, are you all right?" Tecla asked feeling worried for her older sister as Brandon's strength was about ready to give out on him.**

**"Where should I set Timmy down?" Brandon asked Professor Cordatorta grunting in terrible as well as **_**extremely**_** painful muscle fatigue.**

**"Just place Timmy down in that chair right across from Tecna." Miss Faragonda answered just before Professor Cordatorta could even begin to speak.**

**Brandon placed Timmy in the chair across from Tecna (Timmy actually slid off of Brandon's back and into the chair still sound asleep.) as Princess Tecla ran up to her dreaming sister feeling startled by Timmy's own words of anger.**

**"THIS **_**MAY**_** BE MUSA'S WINTER BALL, BUT I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD LEAVE **_**MY**_** PRINCESS TECNA ALONE!" Timmy yelled furiously due to his own somniloquy.**

**"Jeez, I shall not go near my own sister, okay, okay!" Tecla said to Timmy disagreeably.**

**"I don't think Timmy was yelling at you necessarily." Bloom laughed with Tecla.**

**"Oh really, then who was the **_**commoner**_** yelling at?" Tecla asked Bloom.**

**"I think Timmy was yelling at Valtor." Bloom answered Tecla who simply shuddered at the mention of Valtor's name as sweet & kindhearted Tecna & Timmy both opened their sleepy eyes, completely out of danger.**

**"What happened here," Tecna asked feeling **_**extremely**_** groggy. "why do I **_**suddenly**_** feel so woozy?"**

**"I feel just as woozy as you do, Tecna." Timmy yawned feeling worn out.**

**"You were both in very **_**real**_** danger." Saladin said to both Tecna & Timmy.**

**"This doesn't make any logical sense." Tecna laughed wanting a completely logical explanation for the reason as to why Saladin had said that Timmy & Tecna were in very real danger.**

**"That's right," Timmy said scratching his itchy left kneecap. "how could Tecna & I have been in in 'very **_**real**_** danger,' as you claim we were, Saladin?"**

**"While you both out like lights," Saladin explained to Tecna & Timmy. "your somniloquy was highly activated, and you both had become trapped within really dark nightmares."**

**Tecna ran over to Riven, buried her face in his arms, and she began to sob uncontrollably as Timmy had done the same with Musa.**

**"Oh Riven, it was terrible, simply terrible," Tecna sobbed bitterly. "in the dream, we were on Melody at Musa's winter ball, and my betrothed, Prince Narciso was being possessed by Valtor and he was going to murder Timmy!"**

**"I had the same dream Musa," Timmy said weeping, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a thunderstorm. "and in it, Prince Narciso tries to kill me, however, Tecna's twin brother, Trenton Lee sacrifices his own life in order to save mine!"**

**Musa held a sobbing Timmy close to her as Tecna had continued telling Riven about hers & Timmy's nightmare.**

**"My mother, my father, the rest of my siblings, 17-year-old Tecla of whom you guys already know, 16-year-old Tacito, 15-year-old Teca, 14-year-old Tammaro, 12-year-old Tasia, 12-year-old Tobiah, 11-year-old Tamika, 10-year-old Taiki, 9-year-old Tomoko, 8-year-old Tai, 7-year-old Tatiana, 6-year-old Tristan, 5-year-old Tuyen, 4-year-old Timoteo, Princess Marile, Trent's betrothed, and I were all surrounding an expiring Trenton Lee as he asked for my forgiveness in Japanese, I could feel Marile's anguish, her own sobs cutting through my heart like really sharp knives, oh I don't even **_**want**_** to go to Musa's birthday ball on Melody now that I know about my twin brother's fate..." Tecna explained but she was rudely interrupted by Riven.**

**Riven cruelly pushed Tecna to the ground as he interrupted her story about hers & Timmy's nightmare, "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH WITH THAT **_**RIDICULOUS**_** DREAM!" he yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Tecna slowly got up off the ground, her face, neck, arms, & legs were all badly bruised from where she had landed thanks to what Riven had done to her, "**_**Anata wa zankoku**_**, as Trent would say to you in Japanese Riven!" Tecna called out now upon her feet.**

**"What... what did you just say to me?" Riven asked Tecna feeling very annoyed with her right now.**

**"Tecna said that you're heartless," Musa said to Riven still holding on to Timmy in a tight but friendly as well as comforting embrace. "you just don't care about anyone else but yourself!"**

**"Tecna," Tecla said comfortingly. "have you ever wondered the reason as to **_**why**_** both you as well as Trenton Lee have inherited Mother's talants for music & song?"**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Tecla.**

**"It is because Mother had grown up on Melody as well before she fell in love with and married Father." Tecla answered.**

**A few days later, Musa, her friends, the specialists, & Princess Tecla were all traveling to the planet Melody just in time for Musa's winter ball directly at the palace of Princess Galatea.**

**The rest of Tecna's family as well as her betrothed, Prince Narciso, and Trenton Lee's betrothed, Princess Marile, both Prince Narciso & Princess Marile also came from the planet Zenith were all assisting Hoboe with decorating the royal ballroom for Musa's ball, Trenton Lee was trying **_**very**_** hard not to sing while he worked because Trenton Lee knew that his mother would allow music because she was **_**originally**_** from Melody before marrying King Teodoro of Zenith, however since Queen Tameka had married King Teodoro, King Teodoro had banned music of any kind from his kingdom, when they had Sir Trenton Lee & Princess Tecna, their two eldest children, Queen Tameka **_**wanted**_** ever so much to break her husband's law and sing to her twin babies anyway.**

**Princess Marile was assisting Sir Trenton Lee with setting the long rectangular shaped table with refreshments just as Princess Tecla, the Winx Club, the specialists, Miss Faragonda, and Professor Saladin all entered the royal ballroom.**

**"Musa Honey," Hoboe asked. "would you like to dance with me?"**

**"You bet I would Daddy!" Musa exclaimed.**

**Just as Musa & her father were beginning their dance, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up, ready & willing to ruin Musa's ball.**

**"Thanks for letting us crash your little party Musa!" the Trix all laughed.**

**"Oh no," Musa called out. "what are these guys doing here!"**

**"Musa quick," Bloom called. "transform!"**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called transforming into her winx outfit with her charmix attached to it.**

**"Perfect timing Musa," Stella, Layla, & Flora all said at once. "Tecna's arm is almost gone!"**

**"Do not worry Trent," Tecna said gasping for breath. "I won't let a thing happen to you... Static Sphere!"**

**Valtor had possessed Prince Narciso and he was trying to kill Timmy when Sir Trenton Lee kept Timmy safe.**

**"Trenton Lee!" Tecna called out after her twin brother as she & everyone else continued to do battle against the Trix.**

**"Trust me Sis," Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "I now know what my destiny is... and it must be done."**

**Trenton Lee then walked up to Prince Narciso (Who was **_**still**_** being possessed by Valtor,) with courage within both his heart & his blue eyes, something he and his brothers & sisters inherited from both their mother and their father.**

**The eight boys inherited their purple hair from their father, and Tecna & her seven sisters inherited their pink hair from their mother.**

**At the end of the battle, Sir Trenton Lee fell to the ground flat on his back ripping Tecna's amethyst pendant clean off of her neck.**

**"Trenton Lee!" everyone except for Tecna called out running to the place where Trenton Lee had fallen.**

**"**_**Iiya Aniki**_**," Tecna called out sobbing while clinging onto a nearly dying Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith. "no Big Brother!"**

**Miss Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Sky, Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Timmy, King Hoboe, King Teodoro & Queen Tameka, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Flora, Princesses Marile, Tecla, Teca, Tasia, Tamika, Tomoko, Tatiana, & Tuyen, as well as Princes Tacito, Tammaro, Tobiah, Taiki, Tai, Tristan, & Timoteo all were now surrounding the dying specialist as he beckoned Tecna to lean closer to him.**

**"**_**Tecna**_**... **_**Yurushita hoshii**_**," Sir Trenton Lee said in a breathless whisper. "I wish that you would forgive me."**

**"Forgive you," Tecna asked her knight feeling entirely confused. "forgive you for what?"**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up his own blood before he answered his twin sister's question, "For **_**not**_** protecting **_**you**_** from Valtor necessarily." he answered Tecna.**

**Sir Trenton Lee began coughing up some more of his own blood before becoming still, lifeless, & breathless.**

**"My darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee... my darling Trenton Lee!" Princess Marile sobbed burying her face within her arms as Prince Narciso of Zenith came over to Tecna and began flirting with her.**

**Tecna also began sobbing over older brother's body when Prince Narciso had come over to her, "Would you care to dance with me, Baby?" he asked Tecna who looked away from him.**

**"I WOULD NOT **_**EVEN**_** TOUCH YOU WITH A FORTY FOOT POLE!" Tecna screamed at Prince Narciso furiously.**

**Tecna then walked over to the refreshment table and she began nibbling on a spinach roll as Prince Narciso had followed her to the refreshment table and he began talking to her as he helped himself to a pepperoni roll.**

**"Come on Tecna Baby-cakes," Prince Narciso begged. "just one teeny tiny slow waltz, after all, both you & I are both destined to be together forever... someday!"**

**"I WILL **_**NEVER**_** MARRY YOU," Tecna yelled furiously at Prince Narciso flinging her goblet of celery juice all over him. "FOR I AM IN LOVE WITH TIMMY, AND I INTEND TO MARRY **_**HIM**_** SOMEDAY!"**

**When King Teodoro heard this from his eldest daughter, he just snapped.**

**"Tecna! Marrying a **_**commoner**_** is against our royal traditions," King Teodoro scolded. "besides, you **_**will**_** waltz with Prince Narciso!"**

**"Okay okay," Tecna sighed wearily. "just **_**one**_** waltz!"**

**While Tecna was dancing with Prince Narciso, Nabu & Layla went to the buffet table for some spicy wasabi on rice, unaware of how spicy wasabi really was.**

**While Tecna & her betrothed prince continued to waltz gracefully, Nabu & Layla each got a drink of healthy goat's milk.**

**After the waltz had ended, Tecna dragged Musa & Riven into a nearby lavatory, "Okay you guys, I could **_**really**_** use some advice, should I date Prince Narciso or not?" Tecna asked both Musa & Riven.**

**"Of course not," Musa advised Tecna. "that spoiled, selfish, self absorbed blockhead is too good for you anyway."**

**"I'm with Musa," Riven said. "I know you were probably mad at me when you said that I didn't have a heart, Tecna, but **_**my**_** advice for you... is to let your father know how you **_**really**_** feel about Timmy."**

**"Thanks Riven," Tecna said embracing Riven in a friendly manner. "and you are right, I **_**was**_** angry when I said that you didn't have a heart... I take it all back."**

**Tecna, Musa, & Riven all left the lavatory and Tecna could hear her parents talking about her future.**

**"Oh but Teodoro Honey," Tecna heard her mother pleading with her father. "Tecna will be 18-years-old in four days time, I can assure you that she **_**hates**_** being forced into this messy arranged marriage business."**

**"I DON'T GIVE A HOOT TAMEKA," Tecna heard her father yelling at her mother furiously. "TECNA **_**WILL**_** IN FACT MARRY NARCISO, JUST AS TRADITION DICTATES!"**

**"But when I married you," Queen Tameka said arguing back with King Teodoro. "I was the daughter of a Melodian Lord..."**

**"YES, BUT YOU WERE BETROTHED TO ME," King Teodoro bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T **_**JUST**_** FALL IN LOVE WITH ME YOU KNOW."**

**"But shouldn't Tecna..." Queen Tameka began.**

**"SHOULDN'T **_**I**_** HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE THE PERSON WHO **_**I**_** WOULD SOMEDAY MARRY!" Tecna yelled out furiously but bravely confronting her father as well as her own fears of him.**

**The logical King Teodoro looked down at his oldest daughter and sighed, "You are correct as always, Tecna, you should have the right to choose whom you would someday marry, I realize this now... that the old royal traditions must die hard." he said.**

**"Not all of the royal traditions," Tecna protested. "what about going to Grandmother & Grandfather's house for Christmas..."**

**"For what now?" King Teodoro asked Tecna.**

**"The Day of the Triton." Tecna corrected herself.**

**"Why did you call it 'Christmas?'" Queen Tameka asked Tecna.**

**Tecna told her parents all about how she & her friends spent Christmas on Earth with Bloom & her adoptive parents, Mike & Vanessa in their freshman year at Alfea and the specialists' sophomore year at Red Fountain.**

**"Why haven't you told us anything about that time?" King Teodoro asked Tecna who was quaking in her shoes.**

**"I was afraid... afraid that you would be extremely angry with me, Father." Tecna protested.**

**"Oh Tecna, I would never be angry with you!" her father said leading Tecna into a graceful waltz as Musa & Riven glided by on the dance floor.**

**Everyone had a good time at Musa's winter ball, however, a few days later, it was time for the royal family of Zenith to take Trenton Lee's body back with them so that King Teodoro & Queen Tameka could give Sir Trenton Lee a proper funeral.**

**Tecna took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Sir Trenton Lee's purple hair, "I wish to never forget you." she whispered to her now deceased twin brother.**

**Tecna witnessed Musa hugging Hoboe good bye, "I am leaving with my friends now Daddy, I am going to Tecna's home world of Zenith." Musa said.**

**"Come back soon." Hoboe said to Musa while watching his only daughter, his pride & joy take off into the twilight.**

**It was a long way back to the planet Zenith as the Winx Club, Tecna's family, Faragonda, Saladin, Prince Narciso, Princess Marile, and the specialists had been riding in the Red Fountain aircraft for three days & two nights since December twelfth, the evening of Musa's winter ball, Musa was noticing that Riven was not looking so good.**

**"What's the matter Riven?" Musa asked coming over to sit next to her boyfriend.**

**"I don't feel very well at all Musa," Riven answered. "I think I ate some very **_**nasty**_** shrimp the other night at your princess ball."**

**Musa felt Riven's forehead, "You are burning up, I'm going to see if anybody had brought some fever medicine with them." she said turning to leave the spot where she had sat with Riven.**

**Tecna & Timmy were kissing right near Riven so he threw up all over Stella's new pink pumps.**

**"Oh gross," Stella shrieked. "Riven, you **_**ruined**_** my new shoes!"**

**"Commoners." Tecla groaned irritably watching Riven as Bloom came over with a blanket for the sick specialist & Helia came over to Riven's side with some of Saladin's special homemade chicken noodle soup & fresh home baked bread.**

**Musa came back with some medicine for her sick boyfriend, "All of this, the food from Helia, the blanket from Bloom, and the medicine that I got from Layla will fix you up in no time at all." she said to Riven who gratefully took the medicine.**

**"Thank you, Musa." Riven said.**

**"I love you Riven." Musa said.**

**"I love you too Musa." Riven said as they prepared to kiss.**

**The next day when Riven woke up, he was smelling something that smelled remarkably like chocolate, so he decided to follow the scent of what might be cooking.**

**When Riven had gotten to the back of the aircraft, he found everyone seated around a table that was overloaded with birthday party treats.**

**"Who's this big banquet for anyway?" Riven asked in amazement.**

**"Today is Tecna's birthday Riven," Nabu said before taking a sip of ice cold cow's milk. "but be on your guard, this 18-year-old Zenithian is **_**not**_** very happy, so I wouldn't even bother her when she is in a mood this bad if I were you."**

**"But who's driving the aircraft?" Riven asked feeling concerned.**

**"The aircraft is on autopilot." Saladin answered Riven.**

**While the others were all talking, Tecna had begun to have a flashback of their first day back at Alfea after Stella's princess ball.**

**Within Tecna's memory, Miss Faragonda was talking to the girls of Alfea about earning their enchantix or in other words their "final transformation."**

**"Last year your goal was to earn your charmix, this year your goal is to achieve final transformation, should you be successful you will gain access to new powers like fairy powder and miniaturization," Miss Faragonda explained. "this is your chance to become a full fledged fairy."**

**"A full fledged fairy?" Musa asked.**

**"This is the only way you can pass your third year, and those who do will be rewarded..." Miss Faragonda continued.**

**"Yes," Stella exclaimed. "a reward!"**

**"For their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever," Miss Faragonda explained. "those who do not will remain as they are now, however let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers, but also greater responsibilities."**

**There was a whole lot of chatter in the quad among the Alfea students.**

**"What should we do to prepare for the test?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda.**

**"No special preparation is required." Miss Faragonda answered Stella.**

**"Thank goodness." Stella said feeling relieved.**

**"The test will find you at a critical moment in time," Miss Faragonda explained. "you will need to rescue someone from your own world, and it will require a great sacrifice, if you succeed, then and only then will you achieve final transformation."**

**When Tecna came out of her flashback, Riven could tell that she was crying, "What's wrong Tecna?" he asked gently.**

**"I DON'T WISH TO DUSCUSS IT WITH THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_**!" Tecna screamed still in the middle of her tortured sobbing.**

**"Come on Tecna, you can tell me," Timmy said comfortingly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Layla & Stella have both **_**already**_** achieved their final transformations," Tecna sobbed. "but I **_**wanted**_** to earn my final transformation at Musa's winter ball by sacrificing my own life so that Trent could live on, thus rescuing Big Brother from Valtor."**

**"Don't worry Tecna," Timmy said comforting his sobbing & tortured girlfriend. "you will achieve **_**your**_** final transformation... someday... please don't worry."**

**Tecna looked at the body of her deceased twin brother and held his lock of purple hair close to her heart in sadness, "Do you really think so, do you really think I will earn my final transformation?" she asked Timmy hopefully.**

**"I am sure of it." Timmy said to Tecna comfortingly as Riven kissed Musa upon the lips & then he & Musa went to resume driving to Zenith thus leaving Tecna & Timmy alone.**

**"Hey Tecna, Timmy," Layla said. "we are almost there!"**

**"Oh, joy." Tecna said sarcastically still looking at her twin brother's body.**

**Once they had all landed on Zenith, King Teodoro had a glass & diamond casket made for the body of his eldest son as Bloom & Layla brought the body of the deceased Sir Trenton Lee of Zenith outside of the Zenith royal palace wearing a blue sweater of the paisley variety as well as a pair of lime green denim jeans.**

_**Oh that's right**_**,**_** today would have been your eighteenth birthday too**_**, Tecna thought sadly watching her mother & father placing her twin brother's body within the casket. **_**thus making you the youngest member of Sky**_**,**_** Brandon**_**,**_** Helia**_**,**_** Riven**_**,**_** Timmy**_**,**_** and Nabu's squad of specialists**_**.**

**"Tecna," Prince Tacito asked. "would you please do the honors?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Tecna asked Tacito feeling extremely baffled by her brother's question.**

**"Would you please sing Trenton Lee's eulogy before the time comes for us to put his coffin into the ground in the Zenith graveyard?" Prince Tacito asked Tecna.**

**"NO WAY AM I DOING IT, I AM TOO UPSET RIGHT NOW," Tecna yelled at Tacito furiously. "MOTHER CAN SING TRENT'S EULOGY!"**

**And with that, Tecna raced off to hers & what used to be Trenton Lee's bedroom to reorganize her wardrobe.**

**Tasia found Tecna in her bedroom with her clothes all over the place.**

**"What's the matter?" Tasia asked Tecna.**

**"Oh nothing Tasia," Tecna answered hanging a purple sweater up in her closet. "nothing at all."**

**"We are all leaving now," Tasia said. "it is now to go to the Zenith graveyard, put your black mourning gown on, we have to hurry!"**

**Once at the graveyard, Tecna had forgotten all about her misery and she cleared her throat and began to sing Trenton Lee's eulogy.**

**Tecna: **_**Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**;**

_**Was more to me**_**;**

_**Than any prince would be**_**;**

_**He was more than my brother**_**;**

_**He was also my knight**_**;**

_**He was meant to protect me**_**;**

_**Through any battle or fight**_**;**

_**The time now did come**_**;**

_**That Valtor came in possession of a prince**_**;**

_**Trent had fought bravely**_**;**

_**Thus losing his life**_**;**

_**Trying to protect me**_**;**

_**Now rest in peace**_**;**

_**My big brother**_**;**

_**Rest in peace**_**;**

_**My Trenton Lee**_**.**

**Once Tecna's eulogy for her brother was over and the grave was filled, the **_**real**_** Valtor had shown up with the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, and they all kidnapped Riven and took him to their hideout.**

**"Riven no," Musa called. "Riven!"**

**"Where do you suppose Riven was taken to?" Bloom asked Sky.**

**"I have the answer to your question Bloom," Brandon answered just before Sky could ever utter one little word. "but neither of us is going to like it."**

**"Where has Riven been taken, Brandon?" Musa asked impatiently, apparently she was worried about her boyfriend.**

**"Riven was taken to Cloud Tower," Brandon answered everyone around him. "rumor has it that Cloud Tower castle has become the new hideout for Valtor as well as the **_**old**_** hideout for the Trix."**

**After Tecna said good bye to her mother & father as well as told them to keep Tecla and her other siblings safe, she had turned to go when her father stopped her.**

**"Wait Tecna, take all of this extra stuff with you," King Teodoro said presenting his eldest daughter with Trenton Lee's specialist uniform, motorbike, wind rider, aircraft, and his violet light sword & shield. "Trenton Lee only trusted you with these things, so all of this is what was left to you from his will."**

**"Thank you Father." Tecna said.**

**Once they got to Cloud Tower, they ran into Riven, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Valtor.**

**"Take away their weak powers, Boss!" Riven suggested.**

**"With pleasure!" Valtor said with a single attack.**

**"Magic Winx!" Bloom called as she, Musa, & Flora dodged the attack and transformed.**

**Stella & Layla dodged the attack as they too transformed.**

**Tecna on the other hand, did not turn out so lucky.**

**"No!" Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu all shouted at the same time all running to where Tecna had fallen.**

**Tecna stood up, she was feeling light headed as if she had been hit by a rubber playground ball.**

**"Tecna," Timmy shouted. "are you all right?"**

**Tecna wobbled a little bit, "I'm fine Timmy." she lied falling onto her back on the corridor floor.**

**When Riven saw Timmy cradling Tecna in his arms, he felt someone slap him hard in the face bringing him back to his senses.**

**Riven saw who had slapped him, it was Musa.**

**"Why did you suggest to Valtor to remove our powers?" Musa asked Riven.**

**"He was using me to get to you for your powers over music." Riven admitted shamefully to Musa.**

**Layla used her fairy powder to heal Tecna's wounds, then Tecna heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her, "Turn around." the voice told Tecna.**

**Tecna turned to see her brother, "Trent! You're alive!" she exclaimed.**

**"My body may be dead," Sir Trenton Lee said to Tecna. "but my soul shall **_**always**_** live on within you."**

**After Trenton Lee's spirit went back into Tecna's heart, she decided to change into Trenton Lee's old specialist uniform so she could help her friends out by battling like a specialist rather than like a fairy.**

**The battle raged on for two weeks, until finally, Valtor had fled that corridor with the Trix by his side, "This isn't over, Fairy of Technology, we will be back and we will do battle again!" he threatened.**

**"Magic Winx!" Tecna shouted transforming, and everyone knew she had received her powers back.**

**Back at Alfea the next morning, Musa rejoined her five friends for business as usual, a day in the life of an Alfea fairy in training with her friends.**

**Upon coming out of their memory, King Timmy & Queen Tecna had summoned their seven children and their loving niece to their side.**

**"We... must... go... now..." King Timothy panted weakly.**

**"Where are you going?" the five girls & three boys all asked King Timmy & Queen Tecna in concerned unison.**

**"We... are... going... to... join... Aunt... Musa... and... Aunt... Layla," Queen Tecna told the eight children breathlessly. "the... time... has... now... come... for... you... to... fight... the... good... fight..."**

**"Now... **_**yasuminasai**_**... **_**buonanotte**_**... good... night..." the gentle King & Queen of Zenith said breathlessly to the eight children.**

**King Timmy & Queen Tecna closed their eyes in preparation for joining Queen Layla & Lady Musa in **_**eien ni no nemuri**_** in Japanese or **_**sonno eterno**_** in Italian or eternal sleep in English.**

**"WHY?" the princesses & princes shouted now sobbing hard.**

**Ogron attacked the Royal Children of the Binary Galaxy but they in turn faught back.**

**Midway into the battle, Prince Takumi noticed Princess Lila taking off in the Red Fountain aircraft.**

**"Where are you going?" Prince Takumi called to Princess Lila.**

**"Down straight into the depths of you-know-where to wake a sleeping ally so he may help us!" Princess Lila courageously called back to Prince Takumi.**


	39. A New Ally Appears! Meeting Joseph Delta

**A New Ally Appears! Meeting Joseph Delta**

**"Just be careful!" Prince Takumi called after Princess Lila.**

**"I will!" Princess Lila called back.**

**It had been days since Lila left and to make matters worse, Princess Trixie's arm was nearly gone.**

**"Where is Lila when we need her the most," Trixie complained. "my good arm is nearly gone!"**

**"Trixie be patient," Trenton Lee said as Marcius & Daphne teamed up against Gantlos. "Li just went to retrieve our newest ally."**

**"Well," Princess Trixie sighed. "let's hope we meet our new ally soon."**

**Down within the dephs of the Omega Dimension, Lila found the place where Joseph Delta was frozen in ageless sleep.**

**It wasn't long before Lila had Joseph free that the two of them set forth to return to the Binary Galaxy.**

**Joseph finally opened his hazel eyes and put his glasses on.**

**"Where are we?" Joseph asked Lila groggily.**

**"We are in the sky leaving you-know-where," Princess Lila answered Joseph. "and we are just now heading back to the battle on Zenith."**

**"Can I drive?" Joseph asked Lila.**

**"No way," Lila said to Joseph disagreeably. "just like Uncle Timmy... you always fall asleep at the controls!"**

**Lila & Joseph finally made it back to Zenith that evening for the final battle.**

**"Who is this anyway?" Duman asked.**

**"My name is Joseph Delta," Joseph answered Duman. "And I am going to be the one to set the entire magical dimension free from your tyranny!"**

**The battle raged on & on for a few more months.**

**Until at last, the Magical Dimension's children sent the Fairy Hunters back to the Omega Dimension from whence they had come.**


	40. Ogron's Prophecy Broken! Together Again

**Ogron's Prophecy Broken! Together Again**

**"THIS ISN'T OVER CHILDREN OF ANDROS & ZENITH!" Ogron shouted furiously.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos also shouted furiously in agreement with Ogron. "THERE ARE **_**OTHERS**_** WHO WOULD WISH TO RUIN SUCH A TENDER ROMANCE!"**

**The Fairy Hunters were sucked back into the void of the Omega Dimension finally.**

**The Fairy Hunters were hopefully **_**never**_** to be seen again.**

**Joseph Delta & Lila Data freed Queens Tecna & Layla, Lady Musa, and King Timmy from their eternal time in dreamland.**

**Then and **_**only**_** then did the curse upon the Royal Families of Andros & Zenith had been lifted and the Royal Families of Andros & Zenith forgiven each other.**

**That night at Red Fountain, some of the older specialists were studying in one of the second year specialists' apartment with the second year specialists.**

**That is, until the clock on the wall chimed twelve times.**

**"Oh no! It's midnight! I think we should all get some shut eye," 17-year-old River, one of Hoboe's younger brothers said. "we have a test with Headmaster Oritel later today!"**

**"Someone's beat us to the punch," 18-year-old Prince Radius, one of Queen Stella & Sir Brandon's sons laughed softly. "check out Nicholas!"**

**"My angel... my Trixie." Prince Nicholas sighed within serene somniloquy.**

**Prince Nicholas was happily dreaming that he & his angelic Princess Trixie would **_**always**_** be together and **_**stay**_** together.**

**Over at Alfea a little later on, Marion, Estella, Primrose, Matlin, & Trixie were studying when suddenly, Princess Estella had heard the sound of Princess Trixie slumping back onto the back of the sofa with her right cheek resting against her right hand and her deep sea blue eyes closed tightly.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Estella gasped in terror looking at her now sleeping Zenithian friend.**

**All Princess Trixie did was yawn, "Nicholas... I am **_**so**_** glad that we are **_**finally**_** together once more!" she said in her deep sleep with a dreamy sounding sigh.**

**"We shouldn't disturb her." Princess Primrose whispered.**

**Princeee Trixie was happily dreaming that she & her handsome Prince Nicholas would **_**always**_** be together and **_**stay**_** together.**

**"You are right Rose," Marion whispered gently. "Trixie **_**deserves**_** to be happy with her true love."**

**"Too true." Matlin sighed in agreement with Princess Marion taking out a photograph of her own boyfriend, Prince Angelo of Earth and kissing the photograph.**

**Princesses Rayla & Lorna came out into the lounge from the bedroom they shared with Princess Estella.**

**"So," Lorna asked Rayla. "how does **_**Romeo And Juliet**_** end anyway?"**

**"Well," Rayla answered Lorna. "Romeo & Juliet died in a creepy crypt after just one final kiss."  
>Marion, Estella, Primrose, Rayla, Lorna, and Matlin all shuddered in fright.<strong>

**"Boy," Matlin stated. "am I glad that we only had to defeat the Fairy Hunters and put their dark prophecy to an end!"**

**Everyone laughed silently all knowing that Princess Trixie of Zenith and Prince Nicholas were both happy and safe.**


End file.
